The Village Hidden in the Darkness
by AkatsukiAngel94
Summary: Her life could not get any worse! Firstly she had 'accidently' killed her entire village and family. But now as she flees from the place she had once called home she runs into two of the most notorious Akatsuki members. Really? Could her life get any worse? Well, yes. Much. Worse. First summary sorry if it sucks.
1. The Village hidden in the Darkness

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does and only Nokoribi and Momi belong to me.**

**Her life could not get any worse! Firstly she had 'accidently' killed her entire village and family. But now as she flees from the place she had once called home she runs into two of the most notorious Akatsuki members. Really? Could her life get any worse? Well, yes. Much. Worse.**

_I can't take it anymore! _She screamed inwardly. The agony, constant 'upgrades' to her body and the loneliness. It was unbearable.

The story and reason behind her life was very simple. She had been designed to be the ultimate weapon in ninja warfare, a secret weapon of course. Her tiny village was located in the shadow of Konoha, known to many as the Village Hidden in the Darkness. Every capable shinobi had been taken into the flanks of the Leaf Village. If there was a war there would be no possible way of defending themselves. Or at least that's what they let everyone outside the village think.

She was the only weapon they needed. She was a Jinchuuriki of a secret chakra demon. Samples of every tailed beast mixed into one. It was known as the Phoenix. Its creator being the Sage of the Six Paths, it was born as a defence against the Ten Tails if it was ever formed and placed into an evil human. The Phoenix was buried into the genes of the Taiyo Clan. The members of which possessed a Kekki Genki known and feared as Spectrum Skin, allowing them to phase through walls or any solid object as well as mould themselves into any background. However through the years its abilities had mutated and now many were unsure of what it could do for there was only one living person who possesses the Spectrum Skin. And she was the ultimate weapon. Her name was Nokoribi Taiyo.

Since she was a small child her life consisted of training, training and more training. Then there were the experiments and operations. There to make her quicker, stronger anything and everything to give that village a fighting chance of survival if there were to be a war.

She was hidden in concrete cell, under the dirt of the village with minimal visits from her parents. She was to turn seventeen in a month and through her whole life she had seen her mother six times. Although the villagers knew nothing of her existence, rumours spread that a monster was developing in the shadows of the Village. The people feared and hated her presence. Without even meeting her.

"Mother, Father. I know we have never been close but as daughter please don't let them adjust my body anymore. I can't take the agony. Please."

"I'm sorry Nokoribi but it is your fate as the Jinchuuriki of the Phoenix. This path was chosen for you, so be honoured.

_**You know, I treat you better than that and I am a monster for Heaven sake. Come on child. Use some of my Chakra and show them what you're really worth. **_

_Shut Up! I can't use your Chakra it's forbidden and I don't want to hurt anyone._

_**I promise I won't hurt them, okay? It'll just be like they have all gone into a deep sleep. **_

_You mean like DYING?_

_**Um…noooooooooooooooooooooo! It'll be just these few people here. So we can escape. **_

_My parents…I don't want…_

_**Painless. I promise. **_

She was unsure what to do but the beast inside her had kept her company throughout her life of imprisonment. She had been a better parent than both her father and mother put together. No matter how much Nokoribi wished for freedom, killing was wrong. But in her reluctance was a pinch of bloodlust. She wanted to hurt these people for everything they had put her through. Her life was worth more than this.

_**Make your choice kiddo. It's now or never.**_

"The operating table is ready for you now."

_NOW, NOW, NOW!_

_**Okay, a whole lot of Chakra awesomeness coming up!**_

It happened in seconds. The flash of Chakra that exploded from her, there was so much she thought it would rip her skin apart. The cloak of bubbling red substance that surrounded her set her skin ablaze making her cry out.

_So much for painless!_

_**I thought you were referring to the villagers.**_

Unlike the other tailed beasts, the Phoenix form was tailless. However the cloak formed around Nokoribi's body to create the silhouette of a bird. Also different to the rest of the Bijuu, was that her Chakra lashed out attacking anything living in its way, draining its Chakra and life-force as it went. Empowering the Jinchuuriki further.

She burst through the ceiling of them room once there was no life remaining the people that were down there. They were nothing but empty shells now. Nokoribi found herself in what appeared to be the village market place, well what used to be the market place. Now it was just a giant crater. Families ran screaming, mothers were frantically grasping their children's' hands, merchants tried and failed to save the stores.

Soon enough though the chaos was silenced. Nobody escaped the wrath of the Phoenix and the clutch of her Chakra. Bodies lay strewn across the village. This place was now a place filled of empty houses and soulless human shells.

Now that it was silent Nokoribi's blood began to cool as she calmed down. Instead of anger and lust for freedom a wave of guilt and sadness washed over her. She gazed around the village she was supposed to protect.

_**Well, if you ask me they had it coming. This is a great example of a self-fulfilling prophecy. **_

_You said it would only be a __few__ people. _

_**I may have got a teeny tiny bit carried away and I am very, very sorry for that. But we're free now! You should be happy. Yay.**_

_Just to let you know my face was disapproving then. Okay I guess we had better get moving otherwise were gonna' get caught and everyone here would have died for nothing. _

As Nokoribi jumped into the safety of the trees she glanced back at the tiny little village she had been forced to protect.

**Meanwhile!**

"Okay, okay another question. What if Zetsu was going to eat either your mother or brother, which one would you save?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked a very sharp toothy grin spreading across his blue skin.

His partner, Itachi Uchiha and him had been walking for nearly two hours. An hour and fifty minutes of which Kisame had been trying to no avail to get his partner to say more than just one syllable.

There was a strange crunching noise from beneath Itachi's cloak as his teeth slowly gritted together. Had the famously cool Uchiha finally cracked? If anything a fight would be an improvement and it would satisfy Kisame's violence fetish –yes I went there.

Itachi merely turned to his blue partner with an unwavering gaze, "I would trade them both for you."

Kisame just laughed it off, "but that's not an option."

"How about we make it one?"

Itachi's eyes widened as he activated his Mangekue Sharingan, "Tsukyomi."

"Ah, shit not again," His voice trailed off as he was put under the genjutsu.

It lasted mere seconds before Itachi's eyes returned back to regular the Sharingan and Kisame shook his head, feeling just a little dazed.

"Seriously, you put people under Genjutsus way to easily. Anybody would have thought I had shaved your pony tail off with Samehada for that torture."

"So you enjoyed being chewed on by Zetsu?" Itachi giggled inwardly, a literally fish stick. But because he didn't want to break his I'm-A Badass-Uchiha façade he just coughed to cover his smile.

"See that's what you get for using it so easily! It makes you weak."

_Yeah, that's totally the reason._

**Schwing! Schwing! Schwing!**

"Kunai! Well Itachi I may have found a new source of entertainment."

"There. Up in the trees."


	2. Unlucky Much

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters belong to the series of Naruto which is owned my Masashi Kishimoto. **

Nokoribi collapsed to the floor her body now not only exhausted by the violent escape from her village but because she had spent the last half day jumping from tree to tree. Her long black hair was tangled with knots, her grimy prison clothing was even more dirty and torn than she had left and her feet hurt. With absence of shoes she had to kneed the splinters from her poor toes.

_I'm starting to regret this_, she thought as her stomach gurgled with hunger, _at least we got fed when everyone was alive._

_**Don't be so pessimistic! Listen, all we have to do is amaze the Leaf Village with my epic and extravagant abilities, so we can become shinobi. You will know what real food is then, that slop they made us eat wouldn't have even been given to animals. **_

_I think dangerous and destructive are better words to describe your abilities. But I'm not sure Phoenix. Being a Shinobi. I hear there is a lot of training. _

_**Don't fret. What did you just spend seventeen years of your life doing? Because I know for sure it wasn't relaxing. Also don't call me that. My name is Momi. **_

_Sorry, Momi and I guess you have generations' worth of experience. It shouldn't be too bad as long as we're together_, there was an explosion in the distance followed by what sounded like crashing waves, _what the heck was that? I thought the ocean was miles away._

_**Well, you have never properly left the village in all fairness but I don't remember it being near**_, mischief suddenly entered Momi's voice_**, we should go and check it out. There may be giant fishes we can eat.**_

The image of a large fish being slowly roasted on a spit was all but too tempting. Nokoribi stood and sniffed the air. It was odd how the air did not smell of salt like the stories she had heard said.

_**It is more likely a lake than the ocean**_, which was all Nokoribi needed before she sprung from the ground and into the tree tops.

She followed the sound of water and as it became louder her mouth began to water uncontrollably. The longest she had gone without food was five days, a painful survival training she had been forced into. That feeling of gut wrenching starvation was not something she wished to experience again.

There were men shouting and Nokoribi had soon reached a clearing in the trees. She hesitated in the depths of the wood in fear she may be captured. She observed the happenings from a few trees back.

_**Good idea. It looks like we may have run into a full blown fight. If we just stay here and wait it out we may be able to grab some supplies…**_

_From the dead ones?_ Nokoribi sceptically looked over at the pile of bodies that was slowly forming at the side, _that's gross._

_**It's better than starving.**_

Her eyes rested on the two forms that were causing this carnage they both wore black long cloaks dotted with red swirly clouds. The taller one was completely blue and had formidable strength. He crashed what appeared to be a bandaged sword into the ground, the earth cracking as though the plaits beneath had moved. He appeared to be the one controlling the two dragons that drown and obliterated the few men that remained standing.

_So that's what was making the noise earlier._

_**Hey Nokoribi I think I have found that big fish we wanted,**_ Momi paused, _**that other man. Those eyes. Do you recognise those?**_

Of course she did. The smaller of the two did little fighting and seemed to leave it all to his partner. However his eyes gleamed red, the Sharingan. Nokoribi knew those eyes far too well.

_Itachi Uchiha. What should we do?_

Only Itachi and the blue man remained.

_**We will leave this area as quietly as possible. **_

She prepared her body to jump silently to another branch when there was a sudden burst of shouting. In the few seconds before their death, one of the men from the pile of dead had thrown a kunai at the pair. It was failed attempt in being courageous. However the abrupt noise surprised Nokoribi and to put it lightly she did not land gracefully. Let alone silently.

Her body slipped from the branch she crouched on. It happened too quickly for her to grasp hold of anything, to at least slow her fall down. The drop itself lasted what felt like five minutes, the twigs and sticks whipped at her skin. But finally she landed with a substantial crack.

"Ouch," she grimaced out loud.

Her skin was sliced open, clothes completely muddied and bloodied, as well as leaves wedged deep into her array of messy hair. Oh yeah, there was also the cold blade of a kunai at her throat.

"Who are you?" the collected Uchiha demanded.

Nokoribi stared silently passed him. Cautious of those eyes. Fear had grasped her body but not her mind.

_Momi! What do I do?_ No answer,_ that's right run and hide. You cowardly chakra monster._

There was a sharp pain in her neck as the blade was impatiently bit into her flesh.

_**Whatever you do, don't say your part of the Taiyo Clan. You don't know what these people might know about them. **_

"My name is Nokoribi Aku. I'm just a traveller, please..."

_**Nice cover up.**_

_Shh. You're distracting me._

"Believe her?" the blue one questioned.

Itachi shrugged, " I'm not sure Kisame. Her clothes wouldn't really support that story, but she isn't carrying any weapons."

"So we don't kill her," Kisame sounded disappointed.

_**Yes! We are saved. I can't believe you fooled an Uchiha. **_

"But it is best to be safe than sorry. Besides Leader wanted us to kill anyone who had seen us."

Kisame looked at me with a wide grin, "I guess it is your **unlucky** day."


	3. Sore Fishy Balls

Kisame lifted up his sword and brought it down with brute force. After seeing what happened to the ground before (not to mention the shinobi), Nokoribi's eyes gazed widely at the oncoming attack. Her body was tightly gripped in the vice-like hold of Itachi. There was no escaping that killing blow.

Well, that's what she wanted them to think.

_Momi I'm going to use the Spectrum Skin. But withdraw all chakra you have and hide it. I don't want them knowing how much I have left if we need to attack. Okay?_

_**Got it. Nokoribi be careful. **_

Kisame's sword crashed into the ground, the floor smashing beneath just as expected. Plume of dust spluttered upwards. However, before it had cleared Itachi spoke.

"She managed to escape," the forest that surrounded the two was now silent. The floor empty of a supposed traveller's corpse, "that name she gave us, it was false. She's in fact part of the Taiyo Clan."

"Spectrum Skin. What a bothersome Kekki Genki. Shall we look for her?"

Itachi shook his head, "I've already found her. My eyes see chakra remember although she has very little. She's over there."

Itachi placed his hands together, his eyes still focused on a spot a little deeper in the wood.

_**Crap that was close. Thank God for you brilliant genes. **_

_It isn't over yet I can only stay camouflaged for another two minutes maybe less. But if I can just make it a little further we can…_

Nokoribi's thoughts were cut short as her body was hurtled backwards into a tree. An arm identical to the bothersome Uchiha felt like it had crushed her organs.

_Damn it…a clone._

What felt like metals chains suddenly crushed her wrists. Handcuffs? Not any ordinary handcuffs either by the way her skin was slowly becoming visible she guessed they trapped her chakra. A hand grabbed her throat bashing her skull against the bark of the tree.

_Any other ideas?_

_**Nokoribi, I hope that when you die you go to happy place.**_

_Thanks. Now look who's being pessimistic._

"You know Itachi, the Taiyo Clan are very rare people to find. Leader may in fact find some use for her."

"You actually don't want to fight and kill somebody. That isn't like you Kisame, has she put you under some type of genjutsu?"

He laughed, "no I just need to impress Leader and maybe I'll get a more interesting partner."

"Hn. Is your real name Nokoribi?"

She nodded. Or at least tried to. Itachi had not let go of her throat quite yet. She glared at his neck afraid to look into those eyes. Nokoribi knew full well of their ability.

"I see. Well, then Kisame you can take care of her," the Uchiha said and thankfully for Nokoribi he removed his hand, shoving her towards his partner.

He sighed, "Fine then. If you know what's best for you, that failed attempt to escape will be your last. We won't hesitate to kill you."

She just stared silently at him taking in his bizarre features. Gills, sharp teeth and pale blue skin. What a strange type of person. But the list above did not strike fear into Nokoribi but just made her stomach rumble angrily.

_**He looks so tasty. Imagine. Sushi and fish soup. **_

_Momi, we are not eating him. For the moment. So, please stop. You're making me look weak, my stomach's fidgeting because of you._

_**Sorry. Distract yourself then. Chat to them.**_

_I don't think I really should speak seen as I am their prisoner. From one set of chains to another. _

_**You're being such a gloomy gills.**_

_Well, you don't have the possibility of dying staring you in the face. At least if I die you can just inhabit the body of some distant relative of mine. _

_**They're not going to kill you. The tasty one said you would be useful and if all fails we will use my hidden technique okay? **_

As she walked between who two captors, a shudder rippled down her body, _Dance of the Sun Bird. The first time we used that technique there was nobody left alive, not even corpses remained. _

_**These two wouldn't stand a chance.**_

_Wouldn't that be slightly overkill? Besides I vowed that, that one mission was the first and last time. _

They walked a little further and Itachi looked at the gradually darkening sky.

"We will stop here to rest for the night. Kisame tie her ankles together."

_My ankles! What do they think I am cattle? _

Kisame seemed reluctant to do so at first until Itachi threatened him with another holiday inside his Tsukyomi. As he approached her Nokoribi slowly shuffled away from him.

_Are they crazy? What if I need to fight or run from an enemy or…_

_**I think those two exact reasons are why they are tying you up. **_

Kisame grabbed her ankle expecting little resistance and dragged one of her legs into the air so he could securely tie the knot. But he had not anticipated that she would kick him with her free leg. Or even think she would aim for where the sun does not shine.

_**Bull's-eye! **_

Itachi's eyes grew large in surprise and slight pleasure at has irritating partner's pain. Kisame grabbed his crotch, coughing on the air he breathed in. Nokoribi smiled with content that she would no longer have to have her legs tied together. Kisame had managed regain his posture.

"So you think this if funny you little shit. You know what I was going to nice to you. But now you've pissed me off."

Samehada suddenly crashed it into her shin. There was a sickening crack. It happened too quickly for her to dodge it and she shrieked in agony. A large gash covered her leg, the missing bits of flesh dangled from the end of Samehada.

"Samehada doesn't slice. It shaves."

_**Nokoribi your Chakra levels. They have plummeted. **_

_It's that sword. It must have drained it somehow._

"Are you going to be a good girl now and let me tie you up? Or do you want another bite off Samehada?"

"There's no point in tying her up now. You have broken her shin she isn't going to run off. We will get some food cooking and go to sleep."

"So we're going to base in the morning?"

Itachi nodded, "those Sound shinobi earlier mentioned reinforcements. We don't want them following us back."

"I guess leader wouldn't be happy if were brought back a gang of ninjas as well this little brat."

The two sat together and talked with hush voices while Nokoribi whimpered a few meters from them.

_**We've suffered far worse. Remember the operation on your hands? That was torture.**_

_I know that but it still hurts._

_**Go to sleep Nokoribi and regain your strength we will try again tomorrow. **_

_...okay..._

She closed her eyes and felt her consciousness leave one nightmare and enter another.

Flashback 

She sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her. Behind her were the distance and angry cries of her enemies. In her tiny fingers was a scroll. She had completed her mission. A rival village had a forbidden jutsu hidden among their walls. All she had to do was infiltrate it, without being detected, and steal the scroll. She had only managed the second.

_I have to get out of here. This scroll will finally make my parents love me. _

_**That is a messed up ideology.**_

Tears blurred her vision. All she wanted was her parents to be proud of her. With her eyesight obscured she didn't spot the tree root that stood up from the ground. Her foot tangled around it and she tripped. She tried to get back up but her ankle was twisted. Soon enough she wasn't just surrounded by trees but her enemies too.

_I'm going to die. Please, please help me. _

_**Seen as you asked so nicely, I will child. But you won't like the outcome.**_

The small child merely nodded her eyes focused on the advancing enemies. A strange burning sensation beneath her skin panicked her and she fought against it.

_**If you want to live don not resist my chakra. Relax. **_

As one of the men reached for the scroll, red bubbles began to envelope the girl. The men yelled as the red substance burnt and ate away at his hand. Her body was now fully consumed and hidden beneath the form of a bird. She stared at her enemies with eyes that appeared to be made out of glowing lava.

"She's a monster! Forget the scroll and retreat."

"I don't think so," a woman's voice spoke from the bird.

_**I am going to use Dance of the Sun Bird. It will only hurt for a few minutes. **_

The shinobi stared to the sky in horror. A giant beam of sun blasted through sky, scorching the trees and ground around the child. The flames covered the bird as though it was its flesh and muscle.

"Dance of the Fire Bird," it was almost a scream and it was mixture of child's agony and the woman's blood-lust.

A flash of bright light blinded the many shinobi, making them scream out in fear. But then there was only silence.

When the light dissipated so did the firebird revealing once again a small child. She fell to the floor unconscious. She now lay at the centre of a crater laced with flames. The blast had destroyed the miles-long forest. All that was left of the shinobi was there now molten kunai. The village was no more than the ash that floated onto the girl's charred skin.

_**Don't worry now child you're safe. Reinforcements will come to help. Sleep.**_

The girl drifted to sleep but unknown to her a man watched her. He stood just out of reach of the blast and he had observed everything. He placed his orange mask back on his face and whispered to himself.

"Perfect."


	4. The Club for Creative Ninja

Disclaimer: I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters belong to the Naruto series which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

A hard slap on her cheek forced Nokoribi awake and she stared groggily at the owner of said hand. Itachi loomed over her.

"We're leaving now. Get up."

"But my...," Nokoribi looked at her wound, which to her confusion was completely healed. Not even a scar.

"It was a genjutsu. It saved us the hassle of you trying to escape again."

_**That was a genjutsu? Even the kick to the crotch? This guy has a twisted sense of humour. **_

_And a grudge against his partner._

_**Be careful Nokoribi.**_

She stood up and carefully placed her leg onto the ground. He wasn't lying. The other two had already started walking leaving her to follow behind them.

"What village are you from," Kisame asked his voice had surprised her. She would have to keep reminding herself that last night wasn't real.

"Tsuki, the Village hidden in the Darkness."

"I've heard of that place. It is a pretty isolated little village."

She nodded.

"One of my last missions involved that village," Itachi said.

"What was it?"

"A delivery of no importance."

_**I wonder if all Uchihas are this charming.**_

Itachi's eyes scanned the girls face. Specifically her eyes, making Nokoribi look way. _Those eyes. No she is not the one_, he thought.

As the three walked a being moved within the trees. This creature brought Kisame and Itachi to a stop. However Nokoribi hadn't noticed that the two had come to a halt and her face smacked into Kisame's sword. She fell backwards with confusion as well as a sore face. Her eyes followed their gazes.

_**What the hell is that? Some kind of messed up radish?**_

_Your mind is always on food_.

_**It's not my fault they still haven't fed us. **_

"Zetsu, why have you graced us with your freaky presence," Kisame asked.

"**Leaders pissed and hungry**," Zetsu replied, "it has taken you a whole day, **and night**, to get ramen. We ordered it yesterday."

"We ran into some trouble on the way there," Itachi looked at the dazed Nokoribi, "then Kisame found a new pet to impress Leader."

"**I think she'd be better used as ramen.** I agree with you for once."

"Well, we will let Leader decide that besides she's from the Taiyo Clan."

"So she is rare, **like lobster**."

_These guys, well the plant thing is more obsessed with food than you are. _

_**Don't compare me to a radish.**_

"Just tell Leader we are on our way."

"Fine," with one last greedy glance at Nokoribi Zetsu was gone.

"Don't worry about him, kid. When I first joined he thought I was one of the ingredients for shark fin soup," Kisame laughed.

_**What kind of weirdoes are these people? **_

Nokoribi took another look at their cloaks_, maybe there from some kind of ninja cooking club._

_**For some reason, I doubt that.**_

"Are you part of some kind of organization?" Nokoribi asked.

_**What happened to not talking, hmm?**_

_I changed my mind._

"I guess we might as well tell her, seen as she is either going to be eaten or will become a subordinate."

"We are part of an organisation called the Akatsuki, our purpose is none of your business but from now on you'll more than likely be working for us."

_Hey, Momi. Does the name ring any bells? Momi? Hello?_ There was no reply_. For the entirety of my life you have wittered on in my head and you choose now to be silent. Typical. _

_**In my previous host, there was a rumour of an organisation that was collecting the Bijuu. But we dismissed them. I never thought…**_

_So what's wrong? Who are they?_

_**Never mind we will be fine as long as nobody realises what you are. **_

"We've arrived now."

Nokoribi looked around. There were only trees and the side of a mountain in front of her.

_**Not much of a secret hideout.**_

"You will have to wear this," Kisame lifted a blindfold, "we can't let you know where our base is or how to escape."

He wrapped it around her eyes. She didn't feel quite comfortable allowing them to have control over her direction.

_They had better not walk me into a wall._

_**Memorise each turn, slant and the distance. We will try to escape later when their backs are turned.**_

_Got it._

Nokoribi concentrated on a loud grating sound. A boulder on the cliff side acted as an entrance, as she followed them the atmosphere around her suddenly cooled. The continued to walk straight for a few minutes and in the background she could hear the boulder been slowly replaced.

_**So the boulder is moved by some kind of button? Or it's a seal. **_

_Hopefully the first. I won't have a chance removing a seal._

The first turn they made was a right… then a left…and finally right again until they stopped.

"Wait here. Kisame and I will alert Leader of our presence. Although he will probably already know we are here."

"If you knew what was good for you, you won't move a muscle. You don't what kind of people are lurking here."

_**Don't listen to him. He's just trying scare you. We will be fine as long as you have remembered the way out properly.**_

_I have. But what if I do run into someone?_

_**Then we kick their booties. Anybody would think you have no training whatsoever.**_

_Leave me alone. Like I said my death holds no threat for you. Me on the other hand…_

_**Just stop thinking and get going. They'll be back soon.**_

_Fine._

Nokoribi removed the blindfold and threw it to the floor. She appeared to be in some kind of tunnel, more than likely beneath ground. But she wasted no time staring. She sprinted silently following the mental map she had created in her mind. The halls as she ran felt as though they were miles long and as the corners approached relief rush over her. At least her directions were correct.

However after her second turn, she heard a flow of voices. They came from the end of the tunnel. Two shadows danced on the wall as they approached.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. What should I do? Momi?_

_**Just act natural and pretend to be a visitor or something. Like a dealer…who is giving an example of how chakra handcuffs work. **_

_I'm dead._

"You are wrong. Art is elegant and becomes more spectacular with age. It is eternal beauty," the voice paused, "not bombs that make everything worthless."

"Sasori my man, has your mind gone with age or are termites slowly eating away at your sanity? Art is an explosion that can only be seen for a second. But the destruction of it lives on. That is a masterpiece. "

"You ignorant brat. My puppet's bodies are flawless and at least I don't have to worry about my hands getting gum disease."

"You had better hide you wooden dolls, otherwise I may actually just turn them into art, hmm…"

Nokoribi stood leaning against the wall as casually as possible. She flicked her hair behind her shoulders, which was difficult because of the chains on her wrists. Two confused and suspicious Akatsuki members stared at her. The smaller one had red hair and the other had long blonde her with a floppy fringe.

"Who are you," the red head said, their hands flashing to their weapons.

"I'm your local handcuff sales representative and I'm going to tell you what handcuffs can do for you."

"You are lucky you ran into us, girl."

"Yeah, the last sales rep that dared to enter here Kakazu used as a birthday present for Hidan."

"What my dim-witted loose, mouthed partner is saying is that you should leave. Now."

Nokoribi grinned wide, "well thanks for your time anyway and I shall hopefully never see you again."

She sprinted off the two Akatsuki members stared after her in confusion.

_Why were you so worried about these people again? They actually believed me._

_**It's obviously a different Akatsuki. One for artistic and culinary ninja.**_

_Riiighht._

As she turned the last corner before the entrance she heard the voices of Itachi and Kisame. They were converging with the two she had fooled.

"Kisame, I bet that handcuff sales rep was only for you, seen as you can't get _any _from someone willing, hmm."

"Deidara shut up," Itachi snapped.

"Sorry," he pouted, mumbling under his breath about a certain PMS-ing Uchiha.

"Yeah, that 'sale rep' as you called her was our prisoner," Kisame said, "didn't you think it was odd that she was _wearing _the handcuffs?"

The two were silent.

"God, you guys suck. Come on Kisame, we had better find that kid before she tries fooling Kakuzu into thinking she's a sales rep."

All four of them shuddered before Kisame and Itachi took off down the hallway after Nokoribi. As they approached the exit they heard a scream. They looked at each other. They both shared the same look, it said 'What the hell was that?'

Hope your all enjoying it so far and if not well then review! Tell me what you think, even if it is that its utter poo.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Last Efforts

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Nokoribi's body was slowly being eaten by the boulder. It for now constricted her legs and crushed her arms. She tried to struggle from its grasp, but with every movement the rocked just tightened its hold.

_**Whose idea was it to try and move the boulder anyway?**_

_Errm…yours! Stupid seal, 'just move It', you said.' What's the worst that can happen', you said. How about been eaten by a rock._

_**Don't blame me. We all mistakes. We are only human. **_

_I'm human, you're a mindless chakra monster with no common sense. _

_**But you still listened to me. Shame on you, Nokoribi.**_

Footsteps thundered down the hall and around the corner Itachi and Kisame appeared. She glared at them remembering the threat Kisame had made earlier about trying to escape. For the moment though they hadn't moved.

Crunch.

_**Hallelujah! **_

The chains that had been wrapped around her wrists had been crushed as the rock crawled up her lower arms. Her chakra was now free. Throughout the time it had been disabled Nokoribi had managed to store a small amount for this very moment.

She grinned wryly, "Spectrum Skin."

Although it was slightly more difficult than usual she phased through the rock. As she passed through it she allowed her skin to become translucent. At this moment Itachi jumped forward, his Mangekyō activated. He drew out a kunai from under his cloak and slashed at Nokoribi's neck. She jumped back allowing her time to weave her hand signs.

"Fire Release: Flaming Rain," she shouted.

With her palms stretched open small droplets of flame danced from her fingertips. Her aim was perfect. Within in seconds Itachi's skin was dyed scarlet as the fire ate away at his flesh. Nokoribi thought it was strange how he showed no pain. At all. Not even a bloodcurdling cry of agony.

_Well that was easier than I thought…_

She stopped dead.

She shakily raised her hands to her face and let out a shriek. Her ears rung with the sound of her skin being fried. All she could see was flames. Itachi no longer stood in front of her, instead he remained by Kisame. Nokoribi didn't waste any time. Ignoring the torture her body was been put through she put her palms together.

"Release," she whispered.

The flames died and soon she was free from the heat. She fell to her knees and although her body ached to collapse to the floor, she strained to kneel.

_**Another genjutsu. Right from the start, he hadn't even moved. You should have used your hands…**_

_No. I want to keep my abilities and who I am as secret as possible. I'd rather they underestimated me._

Her two captures walked over to her. They were silent as they walked but with each footstep she winced. She was in no state to defend herself, unless she used some of Momi's chakra. But that was a last resort.

_**Why would it be such a bad thing? They would have no time to react.**_

_I am not a murderer. _

_**All those villagers do you remember them? The ones you killed.**_

_You killed them because you got carried away! They are on your conscience._

_**Sorry I forget.**_

_It doesn't matter, I have another plan. _

"I did warn you not to run. It's such a shame because Leader was very interested in you," Kisame sighed, "I nearly had a new partner."

"Looks like you are stuck with me for now though," as Itachi spoke he drew two kunai.

Nokoribi watched as the kunai were flung towards her body. When they were inches away from her shoulder blades her arms darted out, grabbing hold one of Itachi's and Kisame's ankles. Her hands phased through their skin and her fingers curled round their bones.

Crack. Snap.

Nokoribi flicked her wrists breaking the bones as she did. She had used the last of her chakra and she could no longer remain ethereal. As Itachi and Kisame realized (with various cursing and shouting) what had just happened, a searing pain severed Nokoribi's shoulders.

_Damn it. I couldn't avoid those kunai_, blood spluttered from her mouth and stained the little clothing that was left from the scorching earlier_, "don't forget me Momi."_

_**Don't say that. You will be fine. **_

Nokoribi laughed, "I'll humour you. See you when I wake up."

Her body went limp and her eyes closed as her mind delved into her consciousness.

Flashback

"So this is the child you entrust your village's safety with," an elderly man scrutinized, one half of his body was hidden beneath bandages and in his hand was a walking stick.

"Unlike Konoha's Nine Tails we have actually been training her since she first started to walk. By the age of six she could take down ten enemies that were double her height and strength."

The girl they spoke of so bluntly grasped her mother's hand. She wasn't taking much notice of the conversation instead she was happy. It was the first time she had ever held her mother's hand. Or anybody's hand for that matter.

Beside the elderly man stood another, seemingly younger, man. He had long black hair which was tied up in a ponytail and in his hand was a small glass tank. Within the glass bobbed a pair of eyes in what appeared to be water. The man knelt down and abruptly lifted the girl's eyelid.

"You have very pretty eyes," he said, "how old are you?"

"She is seven," the mother answered.

The girl nodded. She had been warned not to answer any questions, unless she wanted to starve. Again.

The elderly man seemed impatient, "give them the package, we must be getting back to the village for your last mission. I will come back in a month to observe her progress."

The girl watched the package being handed over and cringed away from the look of those eyes. The bandaged man walked ahead his walking stick clicking on the floor as he went.

_Those things scare me._

_**How unfortunate for you. **_

The child looked up. The younger one still remained crouched in front of her.

"I have a little brother and he's about the same age as you. You might meet him sometime," the younger man said.

The girl was surprised that he had bothered to talk to her again. Most people only talk to her mother. In fact even her mother barely spoke to her. She gazed at his face and as a child there was an emotion that she didn't quite understand. It wasn't sadness or hate for she knew those too well. But remorse.

"I hope I do," her voice was quiet, like she hadn't spoken aloud in years, "but I hope more that you come back."

"Maybe."

He smiled and patted her shoulder before following the older man down the hall. A door opened and closed with a slam which echoed down the hall.

"Who were they mummy?"

"Nobody," the mother snapped quickly, "but come along my child. Mummy has a present for you."


	6. Bad Habits

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

The pain in her shoulders, was it still there? She grimaced at the thought. Those kunai had penetrated deep into her shoulders and she was certain they had done internal, perhaps even fatal damage. But for some reason she was conscious and feeling. This agonizing sensation however, was different from before. The wound felt like it was slowly been tugged back into place, that her skin was being sewn together.

_**Nokoribi, guess what you're not dead.**_

_Really? I never noticed, _she paused, _what's happening to me?_

_**Looks like someone regained consciousness on the wrong side of the head.**_

_That doesn't even make sense. Just answer my question._

_**Well, by the feel of things you are being healed somehow. While you were out cold I was listening to their conversations. Some guy has been complaining about medical bills for the past hour. Itachi and Kisame were moaning about their ankles. Basically there was a lot of whinging. **_

_What a useful reconnaisance you are._

Her torture had ended and Nokoribi's guessed her wounds were healed. But the feeling of someone rubbing her hand panicked her.

No. They couldn't know what was sealed beneath her skin. She opened her eyes quickly and snatched her hands from the person's grasp. Nokoribi glared around the room. Itachi and Kisame sat on the other side of the room their lower legs wrapped in bandages. There were two faces she did not recognize.

One was hidden behind a mask with only a pair of green and red eyes visible. This was the one who had been examining her hand. Nokoribi than looked at the other. As he faced away from her all she knew was he had orange spiky hair. They both wore the same black cloaks as the other Akatsuki members.

"That will be six thousand ninja-coins," the masked one demanded, Nokoribi stared at him in confusion, "for the medical supplies, my effort taken and the damage you did to our supposedly best ninja."

"Hey," Kisame protested.

"Be quiet," the ginger interrupted, "and Kakuzu she will not be paying for her medical bills."

"Leader that is a bit unfair. Kisame and I had to pay for the damage she caused us."

The Leader nodded, "okay then. Kakuzu take the money you need from those two's salary. Now all of you leave I need to have a word with Nokoribi Taiyo."

Kakuzu almost skipped out the door however Itachi and Kisame reluctantly hobbled out, using each other as support. Once the door had closed their leader faced Nokoribi. He scrutinized her with grey eyes made up of circles.

_**That's impossible. He is…**_

_What? What's wrong?_

_**It can't be. Only my creator the Sage of the Six Paths had those eyes and he is much too lively to be him, **_Momi gulped, _**whatever you do, do not piss this guy off.**_

"Nokoribi," he said, "I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki and you have a choice. Work for us or die."

_Damn it. Seriously why can't people just leave me alone?_

_**If I were you I would chose work. Just saying.**_

"I will work for you."

"Good decision. You will work alongside the existing members to complete their missions and achieve our goal. To obtain all the Tailed Beasts.

_**I hope that doesn't include Tailless Beasts.**_

_I don't want to find out. It's time to use Dance of the Sun Bird. _

_**You decide now to use that jutsu, are you crazy? Those same eyes belonged to the person who created me and all my abilities. It's like fighting an enemy who knows your every weakness and strength.**_

_Okay, so what do I do? Actually work for them?_

_**Yes. You may be able to escape during one of the missions. Hopefully.**_

"Before I allow you to leave this room, I must know something," Nokoribi nodded, "the village you came from had something in its possession that interests me. It is known as the Phoenix, its Jinchuuriki was rumoured to have been imprisoned there. Do you know of it?"

"I have heard of it. I escaped from a prison beneath the village that held the Phoenix. But I never once saw them in person."

_**You're a liar. You're just ashamed of me.**_

_Stop sulking, you know it has nothing to do with that._

Before Pein replied he stared for a while at Nokoribi's face and for moment she was frightened that she may have been caught out. However when he nodded and gestured to the door she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes and those hands of yours, Nokoribi. I guess you were experimented on while you were in that prison."

_He knows. _

_**You're presuming. Just remain calm.**_

"Yes I was, like many of the inmates within those walls."

Pein simply nodded again, his eyes not leaving hers, "leave this room and take a left. You will find the common room, Konan should be there and she will give you some new clothing. You can also acquaint yourself with the other members."

She slid of the bed ignoring the pain when she first stood up straight and walked quickly to the door. As she left she felt his suspicion still burning into her back. She closed the door. It creaked and Nokoribi could have sworn she had heard Pein speak to another voice.

_**I heard it too but I wouldn't go back in there. Just do as he asked and meet your new colleagues.**_

_It's shame this place wasn't a ninja cooking club. I think I might have preferred it._

_**Well, as the saying goes if life gives you an evil organisation, you do the hell as you are told.**_

_I don't think that's quite how it goes and did he say left or right?_

Momi thought for a second, _**it was definitely right.**_

_Well if I get lost I blame you._

Nokoribi turned and started walking. Up until now she hadn't noticed how scorched her clothes were. When she had left her village her top had sleeves and her trousers had covered her legs. Now she walked around like it was summer, her trousers now burnt to the length of shorts. Her skin was still slightly singed but with her accelerated healing that came with being the Phoenix's host, it would soon be back to normal. Or as normal as Nokoribi could ever be. There was a cold draft and she rubbed her bare shoulders.

The corridor she followed seem to get longer and with no reassuring sound of voices or a common room. Until she came across a door with .a pendant hanging from the handle. An upside down triangle within a circle. There was a sign in the centre of the door which read, 'Be f**king silent. Prayer in progress.'

_**That must be why we heard no voices. They are all praying. Maybe they're a cult who think the Bijuu are their Gods.**_

_I don't know. Maybe we should have taken a left…_

_**Don't question me. I'm never wrong,**_ Nokoribi raised eyebrows, _**okay, okay but only sometimes. Besides I'm definitely sure Pein said right. **_

_Fine then,_ Nokoribi pushed down the handle and walked into the dark room.

Meanwhile

Pein walked into the common room sitting beside a blue haired woman with a white flower in her hair.

"Konan, have you seen the new member yet?"

"No, nobody has entered since Kisame and Itachi."

On the opposite chair Kisame sat with his bandaged foot up and Samehada leaning beside him, "maybe she tried to run away again. It seems to be an irritating habit of hers."

The four were quiet for a moment. Itachi and Pein shared a look. An abrupt shriek that came from the other side of the base made Kisame laugh, breaking the silence.

"She is screaming again? Yet another annoying habit of hers."

Pein looked at the two of his 'best' incapacitated members and sighed, "I guess I shall investigate."


	7. The Religious Psychopath

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Nokoribi's eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the dim light of the room, but she could hear a strange gurgling noise from the ground in front of her. She stepped closer. Her feet dipped into a warm puddle of liquid.

_What the hell? This is a weird common room. _

…_**Maybe…I'm just saying, what if we were supposed to take the left?**_

_You would be a much ignored chakra monster. _

_**I see. **_

There was a groan from the shadows and Nokoribi could now make out the outline of two people. One was strung up against the wall the other appeared to be impaled by spear and lying on the ground. She gulped.

_**I definitely don't think this is the common room. In fact it may be a morgue.**_

…_A morgue?_

The body that lay in front of her suddenly came to life and grabbed her ankle. She yelped and tried to tug her ankle away from its dead grasp, but her attempts failed and she fell to the floor landing with a little splash.

A face had now appeared in front of her. It was black with white covering the bony parts of the head, crazy purple eyes gazed at her.

"Ahh! Zombie-Skeleton-Man," Nokoribi screamed and bashed him in the face with her fist.

"Can you not f**king read? Prayer in f**cking progress, you illiterate heathen," he cursed, his grip tightening around her ankle, "for your blasphemes action I will sacrifice you to Lord Jashin."

This just made Nokoribi shriek even louder.

_**Shut up you banshee and hit him in the face again!**_

The strange man pulled the spear out from within his chest and leered. Nokoribi did as she was command and smacked him in the face again, but he didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. Blood dripped from the spear adding to the pool on the floor.

"You don't understand the suffering of others and for your sins Jashin will punish you," he let out a frenzied laugh.

He thrust the spear into Nokoribi's wrist. But only drew a small amount of blood which left a minimal gash. She scoffed and looked aghast when the 'Skeleton Man' as she put it, licked the droplets of blood from the blade.

_**This guy is weird. Run now while he's distracted and being a sicko. **_

Nokoribi scurried to her feet and pelted towards the door. She had been so close. She had reached door but collapsed just before the opening. Her hands frantically grasped her bleeding thigh. A hole ran through the centre of the muscle and bone. Soon enough gushing amounts of blood hid the wound.

"How the hell did you…do that?"

"It's part of my ritual and your sacrifice. I'll make this quick because I have another bloody mission to get on with. Damn Kakuzu."

He raised the spear so it was inline with his chest, just above the rib cage. A smirk stretched across his face.

_He's going to kill himself? _

_**No, you idiot haven't you figure it out yet? **_There was silence, _**whatever he does to himself happens to you as well. Look at his thigh. The exact same wound. **_

Nokoribi looked at his leg than at his spear. It was now inches from his skin.

_**Think this maybe the actual time you die. **_

_I guessed. Well at least I got to meet one of my other colleagues. _

"Now. Die!"

Nokoribi closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the discomfort of death. However she felt nothing.

_Whoa that really was quick. I didn't feel a thing. Death's so peaceful, no more irritating voice in my head or being captured…_

_**That's not nice kiddo. **_

_Looks like there is a hell after all. _

_**Shut up, you're not dead. God the youth of today. **_

"F*ck this shit," the deranged man yelled, "you can't come f**cking waltzing in here and interrupting my f**king ceremony. No disrespect Lord Jashin."

"Hidan, you simplistic idiot. She wasn't meant to be one of you sacrifices," Nokoribi opened her eyes shocked to see Pein had come to her rescue, "she is the new member I briefed everybody on."

Hidan paused for a moment and his skin gradually turned back to normal. He glanced at her briefly then walked away back into his room.

"F**king noobs," he grumbled.

Pein slowly turned to face Nokoribi, who stared at the floor not wishing to feel the wrath of those eyes.

"Why were you in Hidan's room? I specifically told you to go to the common room."

'_Well, you see the voice in my head said that I should go right,' something tells me he wouldn't believe me if I told him that. _

_**Hey! I'm not just a voice in your head. I'm your best friend. **_

_Best friends don't lead people into insane religious people. _

"And? What's your excuse?"

"I forgot which way you said but I didn't want to bother you again so I just guessed," she said then quickly added, "I wasn't trying to escape again. I swear."

He shook his head, "whatever just follow me, you will be leaving for you first mission soon."

_**A mission so soon? Wow, you must have impressed them.**_

_Or it's because their two best shinobi can no longer walk so I have to take their place. _

**Plausible, I guess.**

They walked back in silence or Nokoribi hobbled quietly. She examined his face.

_**Do you think those piercings cover every part of his body, **_Momi pondered.

Nokoribi shuddered, _please don't put those images in my head. You'll corrupt my innocent eyes._

They stopped outside an open door, where Kisame, Itachi and a woman sat.

"This is the actual common room," Pein said, "and this is Konan. She will provide you with clothing and anything else you will need."

_**She actually looks normal. **_

"Hello Nokoribi, I will just go fetch your things," Konan said then her body broke up into little paper butterflies and fluttered down the corridor.

_**Spoke too soon. **_

_Don't be harsh. She seems nice enough. _

_**I wouldn't get too 'girlfriendish' with her or she might paper cut you when you hug, **_ Momi started laughing hysterically.

_It wasn't that funny. _

Pein issued Nokoribi to sit beside Itachi and Kisame, who seemed slightly reluctant to allow her to. But with a threatening death glare from Pein they moved over. Nokoribi bounded down beside Kisame and totally forgetting about his leg which bounced up as she did. He groaned and glanced at her thigh.

"Its seems karma does really exist. A leg for a leg."

Nokoribi glared at him, "you were trying to kill me. I had a good reason."

"Never mind you two," Pein scolded, "that's in the past now. Nokoribi is a member of the Akatsuki and our goals are much more important than your little tiffs."

"Sorry Leader," they both said.

"Nokoribi for your first mission you will be supporting Hidan and Kakuzu, who will be transporting some 'goods' to be sold on the black market."

_**He wants us to work with the insane guy who just tried to kill us? **_

_By the words he used I would say yes. _

"You will be leaving within an hour. So while Konan finds your equipment I will find Kakuzu and he can stitch you up again. Itachi make sure these two don't misbehave."

"Yes Leader."

"What? I'm a grown man I don't need a babysitter."

Pein ignored Kisame's comment and left the room. The three were left in silence. Kisame leered at her with his hand wavering towards Samehada.

_**Does this guy have like a human complex or something? Please, please can we take him to a fishery.**_

_I don't think Pein would really appreciate that. _

"Kisame you should be thanking her your finally get that new partner you wanted."

"Pity it is the same person who took out my ankle. I can't fight for weeks, been stuck in here is going to drive me insane. All my lady callers will miss me."

"I didn't realise it was mating season for sharks," Nokoribi said and then her eyes widened with horror.

_Crap, did I just say that out load?_

_**Yes. Yes you did. **_

Kisame leapt from his seat and pounced on her. She tried to push him away but he was like a slimy, fishy dead weight.

"First, you break my ankle. Then I have to pay for your medical bills and now...and now you make fun of me," he growled but with all the anger in his voice his eyes suddenly started to well up, "why does nobody ever like Kisame?"

Then he burst into tears and squeezed Nokoribi in a tight bear hug, or shark hug.

_What the hell just happened?  
__**Well you just made the shark cry and now he appears to be hugging you. **_

"And you call me a PMSing Uchiha," Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Just because you get all the women. I have to go to extreme measures just to be loved."

"Yes and that is the last time I'm putting you in a Tsukyomi for that purpose," Itachi shivered, "I saw everything."

Kisame hugged Nokoibi harder, "you're so horrible Itachi, and if my leg wasn't broken I would have decapitated you by now. Slowly."

"Yes, yes that's what you always say."

_**I bet Pein is so proud to call these two his best shinobi. **_

Konan reappeared in her form and the fluttering noise of paper made Kisame look up from his sobbing. Konan just raised her eyebrows.

"Umm... sorry for interrupting but here's your things."

"Thank you Konan and this really isn't what it looks like," Nokoribi stuttered.

Kisame let out a bellow, "you're ashamed of me just like my mother."

"Yes she is, now get the hell off her," Itachi commanded dragging Kisame off the sofa before limping out of the room with the shark in hand.

Pein and Kakuzu walked into the room their eyes still fixed on the sobbing Kisame and shuffling Itachi.

"I would bet all of Hidan's wages that somebody said something about sharks."

"That's unimportant now, Kakuzu just get on with healing her leg."

Kakuzu bent down and examined the wound. It had stopped bleeding now and the hole within her thigh was crusted with blood. Threads wiggled from beneath Kakuzu's arm.

_**Gross, they're like little worms. I bet he's great to go fishing with. **_

_I bet that's how they got Kisame to join._

Nokoribi squirmed away from the threads but Kakuzu held her down. The threads began to stitch the wound up and tugged the skin back into place. She bit her lip trying to distract herself.

_At least I don't have to worry about scars. I have so many because of those stupid experiments it's starting to like it's just my complexion. _

Soon enough it was over, although it felt like she had been sat there for an hour. She flexed her leg then stood up apprehensively.

"Good as new," Nokoribi smiled.

"That will be five thousand ninja-coins."

_Damn he's obsessed with money._

Pein interrupted, "take it out of Hidan's wages and Nokoribi go get changed. There's a spare room just over there."

Konan handed her the new clothes and she sauntered off into a small room. There was a little mirror and once she was dressed she examined her appearance. She now wore a simple red vest with netted sleeves and a black skirt with the same colour leggings. This was all hidden beneath the trademark Akatsuki cloak. Her hair was tangled with leaves and knots. Nokoribi tried to remove them but with no luck and untangled her fingers.

_I look dreadful. As if I have been walking around like this. _

_**Yeah, you look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards. **_

_Thanks. Great best friend you are. _

_**Honesty's the best policy.**_

She slipped on a pair of sandals that had been similar to Konan's and strapped the few Kunai she had been given to her thigh and belt. She opened the door to see Hidan had also joined entre of people in the room.

"Right, bitch-cheeks we leaving now. "

"You have been in my presence for a few minutes and I already want to kill you," warned Kakuzu.

_**Did he just call you bitch-cheeks?**_

_Yes, this mission is going to be interesting._

_**Indeed. **_


	8. Friends Buy Me Things

**I only own Nokoribi, Momi and for this chapter Nai Mizu all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Also just to warn I have stopped putting the stars (sorry don't know what they're called) in the swear words, so sorry if it causes offense.**

The three had been working for a few hours and up until now there had only been forest but ahead were the lights of a small village. The sun was descending below the skyline of small houses. Although Nokoribi hadn't spoken throughout the majority of the journey Hidan had spent all of it preaching. Explaining the rules and ways of Jashinism. Kakuzu like Nokoribi hadn't spoken either instead just flicked through a book.

"…then I got my scythe- you should have seen the look on this bitch's face- and rammed it up…"

Nokoribi coughed, "Sorry to interrupt that…gripping tale Hidan but I have a question. Kakuzu what is my part in this mission? I mean we are only transporting goods so why the three man team?" she asked.

Hidan burst into his hysterical laughter, "she doesn't know? Whoa, Kakuzu you have sunk to a whole new low."

"Know what?"

Kakuzu was silent for a moment and Nokoribi noticed his right hand was turning black. His unwavering glare was set on Hidan.

"I told you not to say anything."

"Like I give a crap. Lord Jashin frowns upon this kind of shit."

_**Money bags looks pissed.**_

Kakuzu was suddenly beside his manic partner, who looked up with a smirk. Which only enraged him even more. Kakuzu's fist was just a flash of movement but it managed to catapult his Hidan through a couple of trees.

"You had better not of cost me money, Hidan," his hand returned back to normal colour then he faced Nokoribi. She gulped.

"We are almost there so I guess I should tell you."

"So you punched me in the fucking face for no reason," Hidan shouted.

"Be quiet," Kakuzu snapped, "we have yet to retrieve our 'goods' and you have certain qualities that will make it easier."

"Yeah like her tits."

Nokoribi narrowed her eyes, _my boobs?_

"What does Hidan mean?"

"The 'goods' are a shinobi who's head is worth a lot in the bingo book. But he likes to keep a certain type of company, which is why we need you. A kunoichi."

_**Oh dear. It's been awhile since one of my hosts has been on that type of a mission.**_

Realization suddenly dawned on Nokoribi, "I have to seduce him?"

"To make things worse he's paying Kakuzu to get in your pants," Hidan sniggered, "he's basically pimping you out."

"Hidan will you shut up or I swear I will sell _your_ body parts. Nokoribi you don't have to actually do anything, in that kind of way. As soon as you are alone with him we want you to kill him."

_**I guess it isn't too bad then. **_

_It is. I don't want to kill people, remember?_

_**You would have to sooner or later. You are a weapon, Nokoribi although I hate to admit it. It's what you are born to do. **_

_It doesn't mean I have to like it. _

The Kakuzu and Nokoribi walk in silence, while Hidan grumbled to himself about 'Jashinist morals.' Soon enough the three stood beneath the entrance to the village.

"You will complete this mission or be killed. It's quite simple," Kakuzu said.

Nokoribi nodded, "I guessed."

The villagers ignored their presence, it was safer for them to just pretend they weren't there. It reminded Nokoribi of the village she never had the chance to know.

_So this is what Tsuki used to look like, before I destroyed it. _

They came to a halt outside a building larger than all the others. It was noisy and its windows shone amber light.

"Hidan stay outside and keep watch."

"Fuck that. I want to join the party."

"You lost that privilege when you opened that loose mouth of yours," Kakuzu said.

Hidan scowled, "fine then but if any suspicious looking fucker comes past I'm having my own party."

"The cost of damage will be taken out of your wages. Nokoribi before we go give Hidan your cloak and any weapons. My bounty can't know you are a one of the Akatsuki."

_**He had better give us a cut in the money he makes.**_

_For some reason, I don't see that happening._

Kakuzu entered the building first, the smell of sake lingered in the air and Nokoribi was surprised to see it was a bar. The few tables were filled with either slumping drunks or chatting friends. But Kakuzu had his gaze fixed on a man that sat alone at the bar, his forehead protector suggested he was from the Village hidden in the Mist.

_He has come a long way just for me._

_**Yep as well as been killed and having his body sold by the stingy worm man.**_

"Nai Mizu," the man looked up firstly at Kakuzu then at Nokoribi. A smirk spread across his face.

"So you're Mr Kakuzu. She looks of good quality," Nai tried to stand beside her but Kakuzu intercepted.

"My money?"

At Nai's side was a bag he threw it at Kakuzu, who easily caught it and examined it.

"Don't get carried away. He must be recognisable," he whispered then stepped aside.

Nai slid beside Nokoribi and slung his arm over her shoulder. Kakuzu sat at the bar and began to count his money.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered and she reluctantly followed him.

_I feel like I'm going to be sick. _

_**Don't worry Kakuzu and Hidan are both downstairs. **_

_I'm sure Hidan wouldn't pass up the chance to sacrifice him._

They entered a small bedroom, the lights were dimmed and the window was open making the room cold.

_**If anything goes wrong at least Jashin boy will be able to hear. **_

"So what's your name, not that it matters."

"Nokoribi," she replied and cringed as his hand started moved down curve of her back. She pushed him away from her, "I can't do this."

He just laughed, "you weren't cheap so you don't have a choice," Nai flicked a knife from his pocket, "now be a good girl and get on the floor."

Nokoribi didn't move. The abrupt bite of the blade on her skin made her yelp. Blood dribbled down her arm.

She had frozen. It wasn't fear. Rage had taken over her body, its warmth pump through her veins. It was a combination of her own anger and Momi's hatred.

_**I won't let him hurt you, my child. He no longer deserves to live. **_

Nai repeated his command pressing the knife deeper into her skin. However he had failed to notice the sound of Nokoribi's skin peeling away and the bubbling of the Phoenix's chakra escaping. Only did he realize what was happening when her flesh around the knife had too crumbled away. His eyes widened. Claws extended from her finger tips and a pair wings dripped with chakra from behind her back. Her eyes burned with molten lava.

Being a shinobi he didn't hesitate to fight back. Nai jumped to the other side of the room flinging kunai as he did. However the chakra acted as a shield and they were easily deflected. He weaved his hand seals as sweat dripped down his face.

"Water Style: Destruction Torrent," he shouted.

But before he could even begin his attack the wings stretched forward, impaling Nai's chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as the wings folded back into place, after absorbing all remains of his chakra. His body now slumped on the floor and Nokoribi had become visible in the room, the chakra having seeped back beneath her skin. What sounded like thunder raced behind the door before it was broken down. Kakuzu and Hidan stood weapons in hand.

_**What a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. **_

_I know, _Nokoribi smiled, _guess they can't all be as amazingly talented as me._

_**I am sorry who's chakra did you use?**_

Nokoribi just giggled. Kakuzu examined the body.

"This play is fucking spot less. It's like shit all happened in here," Hidan exclaimed, "how the hell did you kill him?"

"Hidan," Kakuzu called, "he is still recognizable, not even a scratch on his face. That'll be ten thousand ninja-coins."

"What the fuck? I only bet five thousand that she would totally destroy his face."

"I know but you're paying for Nokoribi's medical bills, you know from when you impaled her thigh."

"The bitch walked into my room! What was I supposed to do?"

"Not try and sacrifice me like a normal person," Nokoribi said.

Hidan swung his scythe around in front of him, "well bitch-cheeks how's about round two?"

_**Again, with that stupid name. He says it once more and I'm going Dance of the Sunbird on his immortal arse. I swear I'll do it. **_

_You're too easy to wind up, Momi. _

"Never mind Hidan. We have to make it to the meeting point before tomorrow afternoon, so we will be resting here tonight," Hidan looked at his partner with astonishment, "seen as Nai has already paid for the room."

"Such blasphemes actions, firstly prostitution and now theft. Kakuzu my friend, Jashin has lowered his opinion of you."

"I am not your friend. Friends buy me things and give me money."

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan grinned and whispered to Nokoribi, "he's just being a shy bastard."

_Sure Hidan, that's what he's doing._

"So moving on, Hidan will sleep on the floor and you too Nokoribi," Kakuzu thought for a moment, "and I will sleep on the bed, because I have earned it."

"Hell no, I had to stay outside and watch. I should at least get the fucking bed."

While Hidan and Kakuzu squabbled and cursed at each other Nokoribi silently made her way to the bed. She quickly un-tucked the covers and squirmed on the mattress getting comfortable. She sighed satisfied her head was resting on a fluffy pillow.

The two still continued to fight until Nokoribi's snoring interrupted their insults. Kakuzu froze mid-punch.

"The sneaky little shit."

"Leave her, she did earn me. A true friend," Kakuzu looked at Hidan, "unlike you."


	9. The Change

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Fucking finally. We made it back to base," Hidan said.

"Well it wouldn't have taken so long if we didn't have to stop every five minutes because somebody had to do their ritual," Nokoribi snapped.

It had taken the three another two days to complete their mission, which was mainly the fault of Hidan.

Kakuzu sighed, "will you two shut up. Or I swear I'll kill you both."

_**Like to see you try gramps.**_

"That shut you up. Bitch-cheeks."

Nokoribi stopped. They were now just at the entrance. She clenched her hands into fists.

_**That. Is. It.**_

_Let's roast him. _

Hidan laughed, "what's wrong bitch-cheeks, did I hit a nerve? Or is it that time of month again?"

"You're dead Jashin boy," Nokoribi shouted and sprinted towards him.

Hidan swerved his scythe in circles, "bring it bitch-cheeks."

Neither had realized a crowd made up of the other Akatsuki members had formed at the door. A jeering Kisame and silent Itachi stood, their legs looking slightly less broken. Kakuzu had joined the crowd worried his precious suitcase of money might get damaged in the fight.

Nokoribi smirked at the confusion on Hidan's face as her skin became translucent.

_He can't kill something he can't see._

He extended his scythe in front of him swishing it from side to side, trying and failing to connect with his target. Nokoribi dodged the weapon easily and flung some kunai towards his face.

_**Even if he can't die, we can mess up that beautiful face.**_

_Seriously? You're thinking about that now. _

_**I'm still a woman.**_

_Of another species. _

Hidan, annoyingly managed to dodge and deflect the oncoming kunai with his scythe. As well as now having a general idea where Nokoribi was, to make things worse her Spectrum Skin was beginning to wear off too. Her silhouette was just visible so he charged with manic laughter and all.

"This is for the fucking medical bills," he shrieked.

Nokoribi jumped out of the reach of his scythe's first swipe but when it was drawn back, her body had only just become solid. Her ankle was left with a large gash giving Hidan the blood he needed.

_Shit._

_**You'll be fine as long as you keep the idiot busy. He needs his circle thingy, remember.**_

Nokoribi's hands quickly moved. Dog. Rat. Tiger.

_This should keep him quiet._

"Fire Style: Flame Hurricane," she yelled.

The air around Hidan suddenly burst into a spiral of fire completely engulfing his body. Among Hidan's yelping and sizzling Nokoribi could hear sympathetic 'ouches' from the crowd. She looked at their faces triumphantly.

Hidan though being the crazed psycho he is, ignored the pain his charred skin was feeling and charged through the spiral. His scythe ready in hand. Nokoribi saw him coming, as well as his cursing and hysterical cackling being a sure sign. But as she turned to block the oncoming attack, she froze.

_**That chakra can't you sense it?...it's evil.**_

_Momi, I don't care. Hidan's going to…_

The scythe smashed into her unmoving body, luckily piercing her side rather than any vital organs. Nokoribi collapsed and hugged her wound.

_**I've never felt anything like that before. It was awful.**_

_Well, a scythe to the side wasn't particular pleasant either._

Hidan stood over Nokoribi, "Now what bitch-cheeks? I think the ecstasy of your death will help repent your sins against me."

His scythe was now replaced by a long spear which was raised in the air.

_What freaking sins is he on about? The whole money thing was Kakuzu's fault. _

_**But you did just set his gorgeous body on fire. **_

_Will you shut up about his hotness._

_**So you admit it. **_

_For God's sake. No!_

The spear plummeted towards Nokoribi's chest and Hidan's sniggering echoed among the silent Akatsuki crowd. But there was one member missing.

Crack.

The weapon suddenly dropped from Hidan's hand and landed just beside her head. Kakuzu had jumped behind his partner and wacked him round the head with his 'precious' suitcase. Hidan fell to the floor but only to have his hair pulled by Kakuzu as he dragged him away.

"You have already cost me enough money, you idiot," he grumbled on his way out.

Konan fluttered beside Nokoribi, her body half made up paper.

"Welcome back," she said, "I will take you to your dorm."

_**Freak. **_

_Says the chakra beast who has a fetish for humans. _

Nokoribi had got to her feet, although cautiously and followed the trail of paper Konan left behind as she floated. The rest of the Akatsuki members had dispersed and only Pein, Zetsu and a man Nokoribi was not familiar with were left.

"Hey girly," Zetsu spoke, "**this is our subordinate. Tobi. **He isn't very tasty, one of the reasons he's still our subordinate."

She looked at Tobi. His face was covered by an orange swirling mask.

Momi suddenly cried out, _**i**__**t's him! Ahh, run for your life.**_

The shock of Momi's shrieking made Nokoribi scream herself and jump into the air. Konan and Pein looked at her with somewhat disbelief.

"Did Tobi scare little girl? Tobi so sorry, he is a good boy really," he bounded up to her, pushing his face right in front of Nokoribi's, "I promise."

"I can't believe you screamed at this guy. **My exact thoughts. We are much more** fearsome. We eat people for goodness sake," Zetsu murmured.

_**Hmm…maybe I was wrong. **_

_You think. _

Konan pushed Nokoribi forward, "…moving on. Your room is just over here, it's close to mine and Leader's so if you need anything just ask."

_**Whoa, whoa hold on a minute. Paper face is dating that ginger ninja who has my creator's eyes? Really? She doesn't deserve him.**_

_And you do? Please shut up Momi. _

"I'll leave you to explore and get comfy," Konan opened the door then glided away.

The room was fairly small and plain. A single bed sat in the corner with a cabinet at its side. The walls were made from stone like the rest of the base.

_**All this 'exploring' is making me tired. **_

_Sleep then. At least I would finally have some peace and quiet. _

Nokoribi slumped onto the bed kicking off her sandals. It was strange to think about a week ago she would have been in that prison still. Not even knowing what a proper mattress felt like. She snuggled her head into the pillow.

Her hands were raised above her and she observed her palms. Two slits ran across the centre, golden stitching had sewn the two sides together. A spiralling circle was scarred in the middle of her hand. A seal.

Although this seal never prevented her from using what was hidden within it, to do so a sacrifice had to be made on her part. Generally a mass of her own flesh or blood, a deterrent in case Nokoribi decided to rebel. Not that it helped the village when she did escape. However in the past it had been released to allow her to practise with her upgrade.

But that had happened twice in her life. She cringed at the memorys. The second had been the last time she had ever seen that young man with the pony tail, not that it matters now.

It was the worst experiment she had ever been put through. If you could call it that, it was just plain torture. And now she can't even use it.

"Stupid seal," she muttered, "wait a minute..."

_Momi, seals are released when the sealer says so or if they die, right?_

_**Majority of the time, **_she replied sleepily.

_That means this seal is now ineffectual._

_**I know. Ever since we left the village I've known. **_

_Why the hell didn't you tell me?_

_**Meh it takes effort besides you were busy with escaping and killing people. I was going to mention it later. **_

Nokoribi sighed, _shall we try it now?_

_**No. Just wait till morning I'm going back to…ZZZ.**_

_Typical…_

Sometime in the Early Morning

_**Nokoribi, wake up. There is someone in our room. **_

_You mean my room and I know I can hear breathing. It's close._

She peeked, her eyelids twitching slightly so she could see. All she could see was orange. Nokoribi blinked. Tobi was at her side his masked face hovering just above her own.

"Tobi," she paused, "why are you in my room?"

He coughed, "sorry Nokoribi. Tobi didn't realize you were awake. In fact Tobi says you were never awake."

"What are you talking about?"

His voice deepened, "Tobi was never here. It's just a dream."

She rubbed her eyes, "Tobi I'm awake…wait where did he go?"

Nokoribi sat up, but the room was empty of any orange masked man.

_That was weird. _

_**Oh well, he's gone now. Let's just sleep.**_

_Alright then_, Nokoribi said trying to keep one eye open as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Nokoribi, get up.**_

_Why now, is Tobi back?_

_**Nope. It's morning, I think.**_

Nokoribi stretched, _I guess it's a good enough excuse._

She gazed at her hands and a smirk spread across her face, as she remembered her plan.

**_Let's do this thing._**

"Release," she whispered.

The string fidgeted beneath her skin and gradually tugged free of each stitch. The seal scar faded from her palm a sure sign she was free of it. The golden thread now lay on her lap. Nokoribi's palm peeled open. Gazing up at her were two red eyes, three tomoe in each one dotted around the edges.

_**That's strange.**_

_I noticed too. They feel different... like they need more chakra._

Suddenly they began to dart around frantically and Nokoribi gasped. Her chakra was now totally concentrated in her hands. She gawped with confusion. Before her eyes the tomoe had morphed into black spiky circular patterns within each eye.

A Mangekyō Sharingan.


	10. Fishing

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_So what's the verdict Momi, how the hell do I have the Mangekyō?_

_**I'm not sure. Though I've heard it is usually activated through traumatic experiences, like the death of a loved one.**_

_Well I have no loved ones so… that can be crossed off the list. _

_**But what about…**_

_No, _Nokoribi said quickly, _I have no friends or family._

_**Whatever we'll discuss this later. The main thing is that you have it. If anything it makes sense seen as I was created to destroy the Tailed Beasts if they were ever sealed into evil hosts.**_

_I guess you're right. _

A knock at the door interrupted their inward conversation. Nokoribi consentrated on her palms and her open skin reattached itself, hiding the eyes.

"Come in."

Konan stood at the door holding a towel, "you can wash if you like. The bathroom is just down the hall."

"Thank you Konan," Nokoribi said walking over and grabbing the towel.

_**Kiss-ass. **_

She padded down the corridor, Konan had left and Nokribi stared at two doors.

_**Not this shit again. **_

_I'll knock this time._

She rattled her knuckles against the first door and there was thankfully no answer. She opened the door into a massive room, the floor covered with blue tiles. There was a massive steaming pool of water that covered the area of room. There was another door at the opposite end of the pool.

_**That is one big bath tub. **_

_It looks more like a pool to me, _she sniffed the air, _I can't smell any chlorine so this must be it. How do I lock the door?_

_**Beats me, just leave your underwear on and you'll be fine. **_

With that Nokoribi undressed leaving her clothes at the side and slid into the warm water.

_It's a little deep. _

_**Just shut up and relax. **_

Meanwhile

"Itachi, I'm going for a swim so save me some breakfast," Kisame said.

Itachi sat reading a book and didn't bother to look up, "hn."

"Take that as yes then."

Kisame walked to his poolroom his towel wrapped round his shoulders. Swimming had been the only thing that had kept him sane while his ankle was healing, even if he could only use one leg to kick. Itachi being the broody Uchiha he is only fought when he deemed necessary and apparently fighting to entertain Kisame was not essential. Instead he preferred to put his blue partner into a gengestu were Zetsu slowly made shark fin soup out of him. That was Itachi's type of fun.

But anyway now that Kisame's ankle was nearly enough healed he would enjoy a good long swim before breakfast or before kicking Itachi in the crotch with his newly healed leg for not saving his breakfast. Well, he would try and smash Itachi in the crotch.

He worked barefoot across the blue tiles of the pool room then dived head first into the warm water. Kisame swam into the deep water playing first. Seeing how long he could hold his breath for and pretending there was a shark then…hugging it. All the usual water games Kisame Hoshigaki played.

Suddenly he spotted a pair of legs dangling at the surface of the water, seeing they were attached to half naked female body he swam over. _This day just keeps getting better and better_, he thought.

While at the other end of the pool

_**Dun der... dun der… dun der... dun der, dun der, dun der, dun der. **__**Dahhhhhhhhh!**_

_Momi will you shut up that tune is creepy._

_**I know. It's theme people sing to attract sharks. So Nokoribi this pool is pretty deep, I bet it leads right to the sea. **_

_Don't._

_**Dun der…dun der…dun der…**_

Out of nowhere something blue snatched Nokoribi's leg hauling her underneath the water so quickly she didn't even get the chance to shout, 'shark.'

_**It worked!**_

It lashed out and pinched her bottom. She let out are gargled yelp, while her hand struck blindly at the blue beast. Blood beginning to cloud her vision even more.

_**Quick get out, blood attracts more sharks.**_

Nokoribi paddled as fast as she could towards the side but yet again the creature nipped at her bum. She kicked her foot out managing to push off as well as hitting the thing in jaw. She looked back to see Kisame cradling his face.

_Perverted fish man, I did wonder why it only nipped my bum._

_**I bet that song was a shark mating call.**_

Nokoribi made it to the side and quickly wrapped herself in her towel. Kisame stomped out after her. He grabbed her arm.

"Why were you in my pool," he snarled, "or do you just enjoy making me miserable."

"Firstly I thought it was the bathroom. Secondly you're the one who dragged me underwater and started to grope me. I had every reason to smack you in the face."

"But…I thought…"

Nokoribi turned on her heel, "no buts I'm going to tell Itachi so he can rape you with his eyes."

He called after her, "no, please anything but that…"

Kisame's words were cut off when Nokoribi slammed the door behind her. She stormed back into her room and quickly got dressed.

_I seriously hope my next mission is not with that sharktard._

_**Why does Itachi get to torture him, we have the eyes now too.**_

_I can't use them yet, not until I am sure it's safe. _

_**Party-pooper.**_

Once she was dressed, Nokoribi left her room in search of the Uchiha. She followed the tunneling corridors to the common room. The lights were dimmed and at first she had thought nobody was in there until she heard the flicking of pages. Itachi sat in the corner and Nokoribi was thankful she had beaten Kisame here.

"Your chakra feels different," he said.

She just laughed nervously, "umm…thank you. I actually came here about Kisame. See I was in the pool room and…"

Itachi dropped his book and darted forward, his fingers constricting Nokoribi's throat. He shoved her head against the wall.

"I knew it was you, although at first I wasn't sure. But the way chakra is concentrated now in your hands I am certain. You're that child from so many years ago," Itachi said.


	11. Brother

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Flashback 

A small beetle crawled across her cell floor, she watched it intently the only thing that was keeping the small child entertained. There was the clicking of shoes and her mother appeared in front of the cell.

"Someone is visiting you today, Nokoribi. But you must not tell him your name or what you are," she demanded, "be a good girl for mummy."

She nodded and beamed delighted that someone was actually bothering with her. Both of her hands were wrapped with bandages. It had been a couple of weeks since the operation and she was now ready to train that new weapon of hers. Her mother unlocked the cell door and the girl timidly stepped out.

They walked down the corridor and entered a room filled with various obstacle courses such as swinging spiky flails, giant moving axes and beams bridging over terrifying heights. It was the training room. The place Nokoribi had spent the majority of her life.

Her grin widened as she saw the guest in front of her. It was the same man with pony tail from those weeks ago.

_He came back for me._

_**I wouldn't be so sure, kiddo. He probably didn't have a choice. **_

"Do as he says and don't do anything naughty. You know what the consequences are," her mother said then left.

She fidgeted under his watchful gaze, Nokoribi wasn't used to being in the presence of people unless she was wrapped in chains. He bent down too examine her hands removing the bandages carefully. The wound was healed and the two eyes opened.

"Do you know what these eyes are?" she shook her head, "They are known as the Sharingan and they once belonged to a member of my clan who was very special to me."

"Was it your brother?"

He looked surprised that she had remembered, "no…it doesn't matter now. I've been told you have some control over your chakra and you can do basic manipulation. So let's start off with you trying to see through the Sharingan, yes?"

_**Pretty pointless upgrade if you can't.**_

"So how would I do that?"

"Concentrate you chakra into your hands, and if you they have connected your sensory nerves properly, you should be able to see through them."

Nokoribi outstretched her palms and glared at them. She imagined it to be like standing on water so she directed her chakra straight to her hands. Her eyes narrowed as nothing happened, letting out a frustrated sigh, she through her hands to her sides. She had wanted to do it in the first go and impress her new mentor but that didn't look like it was going to happen.

Nokoribi hung her head and as the young man reached towards her, she flinched expecting punishment. Instead he poked her forehead with his finger.

He smiled, "don't give up yet. It's difficult I know, but you will get there in the end."

The girl just stared at him. Not sure whether to cry or hug him. Nobody had ever smiled at her before or told her not to give up. She was used to much more brutal forms of encouragement. Even the voice inside her head was silenced.

Nokoribi raised her hands again and tried even harder this time. She could feel her chakra seeping into her fingertips but that wasn't where she wanted it to go. She concentrated again. And again. Until, her vision suddenly became blurred and her eyes twitched uncontrollably.

"What…what just happened?"

"It's alright, you did it. Those Sharingan are now linked with your own eyes," he paused and flung a kunai towards her, "now dodge this."

The immediate danger of being wounded frightened her and she shielded her face with her hands. But she noticed the kunai was flying through the air at an impossibly slow speed. She ducked and the weapon passed above her head.

"That is one of the perks of the Sharingan. It allows you to track fast moving objects," he paused, "I told you, you could do it."

She stared blankly at him still not sure what to say to his friendly words.

_**Thank him you idiot.**_

"Thank you…erm… What was your name sorry?"

"For now I guess you can call me Brother. What's yours?"

Nokoribi remembered her mother's warning, so she decided to go with nickname the prison guards called her.

"Monsuta."

Real time

"Itachi…I don't know what you're talking about," Nokoribi said, "now get off me."

"Don't play dumb with me. You have to remember, I trained you," it was almost a plead.

_**Nokoribi…you know what he's talking about. **_

_No it can't be him, Brother died…no he must have put me in a genjutsu and seen my memories or something._

"You never trained me," she rasped trying to remove his fingers from her throat.

"My eyes can tell when you lie, though you should understand that pretty well, Monsuta."

Nokoribi was still she no longer tried to break free of his grasp. There were footsteps at the common room door but she didn't bother to look.

_That's impossible. _

"What in God's name are you doing?" Pein demanded, "Itachi get away from her."

He let go but refused to look at Nokoribi, who was now slumped against the wall. There were more footsteps approaching now as others entered the common room for breakfast. Itachi left the room, passing Kisame.

"Hey Itachi I see you've spoken to Nokoribi well before…"

As he walked he stared at his partner, "Tsukyomi."

"Seriously again…" Kisame trailed off.

But the genjutsu didn't last long before Itachi had disappeared leaving a confused and drained Kisame.

"I guess he has finally started his period."

The other members sat with their food and ate casually chatting but at the same time the eyes flickered over to Nokoribi.

"What happened?" Pein asked but she just shrugged her shoulders, "Itachi isn't one to attack people out of the blue. You didn't say anything about his family, did you?"

"No. He just thought I was somebody he used to know."

Kisame interjected, "he probably thought you were Sasuke. Jeez Itachi's eyes are getting worse, he's basically blind to think you look like him."

_**Yeah, his eyes are bad I bet he just beats too often. If you catch my drift. **_

_Again Momi, stop the sexual references. I've already been groped and strangled I don't want to add vomiting to that list too. _

Pein held out his hand to Nokoribi, "get some breakfast and relax for a while. I'm going to speak to Itachi."

_Last time someone told me to relax, Kisame thought I was shark bait. _

_**Stop being so depressing. Just talk to your colleagues and forget about it. Well, avoid Kisame…and maybe Hidan. Okay let's make that Tobi as well. **_

Nokoribi grabbed some food, although after seeing Zetsu was serving she was reluctant to eat it, then sat beside the two Akatsuki members she had met when she tried to escape the first time. She believed they were called Sasori and Deidara.

They both looked at her as if to say 'why the hell did you sit next to us.' But continued eating, now in silence.

_**Break the ice, tell a joke. Say something about her hands and what she really uses them for.**_

_No, she's probably heard that one a thousand times over._

Nokoribi coughed, "so Deidara's quite a manly name for such a feminine young lady."

The room fell silent. Sasori looked at his partner curiously and then at Nokoribi with empathy.

"I. Am. Not. A. Woman! First Kisame now you," Deidara yelled, he unbuttoned his cloak revealing his chest, "does it look like I have boobs?"

_**The hand joke isn't sounding so bad now, is it?**_

"I just thought you had overactive testosterone or something."

Deidara yelled and drew out clay from his pockets, "prepare to witness my spectacular art."

"Playdoh?" then a familiar look of terror crossed Nokoribi's face.

_Shit. I thought out loud again, didn't I?_

_**It's time like these that make me glad I don't share my senses with you.**_

Sasori stifled a giggle at the remark whereas all the other members hastily vacated the room. Deidara looked as though he was going to explode with rage- no pun intended.

_**Looks like shit's going down. So yeah I'm going to have quick nap, night.**_

_What? Momi don't leave me this is partially your fault. You knew I had a terrible sense of humour…_but it was too late. Momi had gone leaving Nokoribi to deal with the infuriated Deidara herself, _crud. _

* * *

**So please review guys! Give me your opinions on the characters and just basically your thoughts on a whole. But thanks to all those who have reviewed so far (and sorry this mention is so late!) Thank You.**


	12. The Taiyo Clan

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also really sorry it's late! I had writer's block which is a pretty lame excuse but I'm very, very sorry.**

"Do you enjoy incapacitating my men?" Pein asked as he walked into the medical room.

Nokoribi sat on a stool one of her arms covered with a bandage, she smirked. Deidara was being examined by Kakuzu on the other side of the room, letting his discomfort be known by his complaining. His right arm and side were burned, along with his cloak, while his other hand cradled his crotch. Kakuzu was rubbing some kind of cream into his skin but only made the artistic terrorist hiss at the pain. It was obviously the cheap stuff. Sasori had accompanied his partner but was now tired of waiting for him to be healed.

The fight had ended a few minutes ago and now nothing remained of the common room. The walls that had been set on fire by Nokoribi's Flame Hurricane had to be dowsed down with Kisame's water style. While Deidara's clay bombs, which blasted everything in their path even Nokoribi though she did manage to dodge it a few times with a well-placed Spectrum Skin, had created a crater within the Akatsuki hideout. Kakuzu was not a happy bunny.

It had lasted about ten minutes but Nokoribi decided she wanted to remain in Pein's and Kakuzu's good books so ended it with a foul played cock-shot.

"He started it. Blowing up his playdoh 'art' in front of my face. Deidara,you should be careful. You could have hurt someone with those things."

He snarled and tried to jump to his feet but Kakuzu held him down.

"You've already cost us a common room. Would you like to pay a second round of medical bills as well?" he threatened calmly.

Sasori stood up, "once you're done Deidara prepare your supplies we leave for our next mission in the morning."

_**At least Mr-I-love-to-blow-shit-up will be gone for a few days. Then we only have to worry about the menstruating Uchiha, the shark pervert and watch-you-while-you-sleep Tobi.**_

_Out did yourself on the last one. Very creative. _

"Speaking of which, Nokoribi you will be assisting these two on their mission, "Pein said.

_**Why? Why do our lives suck so badly?**_

_Speak for yourself._

"It's not going to be another smutty one is it?" Nokoribi asked glaring at Kakuzu.

"No, this time you will be collecting a tailed beast, The Five Tails."

_**So they want Kokuou. **_

_Who?_

_**That is the name of the Five Tails, Kokuou.**_

_Are they like your siblings?_

Momi scoffed, _**don't compare me to them. I am far superior to all nine of them, put together. **_

_Sibling rivalry much. _

"Aren't the Tailed Beasts supposed to be powerful, I mean five out of nine this one has to be up there in the top, right?" Nokoribi enquired.

"Yes, do you have a problem with capturing this Bijuu?"

She shook her head quickly, "no of course not. Just wandered why you were sending the art-farts on such a challenging mission, when Deidara doesn't even have the skill to defeat me."

Sasori simply left the room murmuring, "I am no fart."

"You…" Deidara began.

This time Kakuzu hadn't bothered stopping him from getting up. So as soon as his feet touched the floor he tumbled, landing in a burnt heap on the floor. Nokoribi held back her giggles.

_**And yet another competent man Leader has working for him. **_

"I told you not to stand," Kakuzu stated.

"Be careful when you join us on our mission. You may wake up wrapped in C4."

"Sorry all I could hear was blah, blah, blah…playdoh," Nokoribi said sticking her tongue out.

Deidara stormed from the room following the way his partner went. Kakuzu examined Nokoribi's bandages once more just to make sure everything was still in check.

"They cannot afford to pay for the damage of the common room and Deidara's, as well as your medical bills. I kindly offered that they capture my assigned Tailed Beast as payment," Kakuzu explained, "I have some bingo book errands to run anyway."

Pein moved towards the door, "I have some business to attend elsewhere, so Konan and I will be away for a few days. But before I go, Nokoribi , I have spoken to Itachi. I think it best you go see him."

_Oh joy. _

* * *

Nokoribi cautiously knocked on the door, her hands sitting close to the kunai attached to her thigh.

"Come in."

She opened the door to see Itachi sat nonchalantly on a chair his leg folded over the other. He glanced at Nokoribi's hand.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want to talk," he sighed.

She lowered her hand although still on edge.

_**Don't trust him. He is still an Uchiha. **_

Nokoribi stared at his calm features. Too relaxed. Her surroundings began to blur the air turning into what appeared to be waves. She was suddenly enclosed by squawking crows, her body floating in the red air. Itachi was before her.

_**For Heaven's sake. A genjutsu again. Really?**_

"I thought you said we weren't fighting," Nokoribi snapped.

"I wasn't lying. But the walls in this place cannot be trusted, you never know who is listening."

Nokoribi thought for a moment, "do you mean Tobi?"

He nodded, "but I will explain about him later, firstly though Nokoribi I'm sorry. For earlier. I just thought that you were…"

_It is him. It's Brother. _

_**Yes. **_

"So you _are_ the one who gave me these," Nokoribi help up her palms revealing the eyes trapped beneath her flesh, "Brother."

"I knew you remembered. Although those eyes have changed since I last saw them. Back then there was things I could not tell you, but now I feel obliged," he paused, "those people you called your parents, were nothing but actors. The whole of the Taiyo Clan died a long time ago. Sadly you are the last living descendant."

Nokoribi was silent for a moment, but then she sighed.

"Well, that's certainly a relief. At least my mother was not the evil woman who put me through that hell."

_**It also means we didn't kill your family. Yippee! Guilty conscience cleared. **_

_I didn't even know chakra monsters could feel guilt._

_**I still have feelings, bitch.**_

"How did they die, then?"

"Your clan was never very big, but with the Spectrum Skin you held potential in the eyes of Danzō Shimura. However your clan members declined the offer of joining Root an ANBU agency which he was the head of. Making them enemies of Root, ANBU and Konoha," Itachi said, "we were ordered to kill every last member."

Nokoribi was silent.

_**If it makes you feel better, the threat of you dying is much greater to me now.**_

_Thanks. _

"So why am I still alive?"

"There was another reason why the Taiyo clan was destroyed. Danzō had been looking for a weapon and he believed he had found it. Within you. Although I never found out what he was looking for. But be warned. Once your village tells the Leaf you have escaped they will come looking for you. In fact they probably have already started."

_**So you could almost say it was a good thing I killed everyone in Tsuki. Now nobody will find out.**_

_I doubt it, but this Danzō guy...was it you he was searching for?_

_**More than likely, I am in the top five of greatest chakra weapons that ever existed.**_

_And you are so modest. _

"Well at least I'm with the Akatsuki now. I don't think they'll be finding me that easily," Nokoribi said.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"I guess there are a couple of things but," she looked at her hands, "these things at the moment are my top priority. I will need your guidance on how to use them."

"I can offer you some training. However do not use the Mangekyō lightly, it steals your vision over time," he warned.

"I understand."

The air around them returned back to how it was and the two stood in the middle of the room

Itachi examined the pair of eyes. His fingers pressed against the palm of her hands, his inclined head holding eyes that stared intensely at them. For a moment it felt like the old days, when he was her visiting mentor. She smiled at the thought.

"You told me when I was younger that these eyes belonged to somebody special. Who was it?"

Itachi's hands became still, "my father."

A sudden cold breeze touched Nokoribi's back. She turned her head but seeing there was nothing there she faced Itachi again.

"I will train you once you have returned from your mission. You should go get ready."

Nokoribi did as she was asked and left the room. She glanced back at him before closing the door. Had that been a tear on his cheek?

_**Looks like you hit a nerve. **_

_I wonder what happened to his father. _

Once she was inside her room she began to pack a small bag filling it with spare clothes, a toothbrush and other ninja necessities. As she folded the last piece of clothing that same cold breeze from before brushed against her skin. Nokoribi swiveled round.

The room was empty besides her.

_My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I'm sure I just saw a swirling vortex in the wall. _

_**This hideout is making you go crazy, girl. Another mission will do you good. **_

_Maybe. _

Before continuing with her packing she eyed the wall suspiciously. _Maybe. _


	13. Sasori and his Toys

_******I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**We've been walking for hours.**_

_Correction. I have been working for hours. _

_**Well, whatever I'm bored. **_

_I'm sure we will be in the Land of Rock soon. _

Nokoribi walked just behind Deidara and Sasori, not wishing to be too close to the floppy fringed bomber since he declared that he would take vengeance. The journey had been fairly calm. Sasori didn't say much and when he did it was about art, which did usually flame up Deidara. Okay so it hadn't been that quiet. But other than the fighting puppets and explosion, nothing really happened.

_**Are we there yet?**_

_Nope I've said already we have a few more miles left._

…_**how about now?**_

_Your concept of time and distance is crap. _

_**Maybe now?**_

_No. _

A few seconds pass.

_**Are we there now?**_

"No!" Nokoribi exclaimed out loud making the two artists halt.

They stared at her for a moment before walking on.

"Itachi isn't the only one on his period I see, hmm."

_Look what you made me do. Now will you shut up. _

_**After one last question. **_

_What?_ Nokoribi asked her features becoming visibly strained.

_**Are we nearly there yet?**_

_Leave. Now. _

_**Someone's a bit touchy, maybe Deidara was right.**_

_Goodbye. _

The sunlight was slowly dying the sky a mix of orange and red as the day become dusk. The three walked into a small clearing in the woods they had been journeying through. There was a pile logs and timber at the centre.

"We're resting here tonight, we'll get the fire going and I will watch while you two sleep," Sasori stated.

"You don't sleep?"

He shrugged, "when your body doesn't need it there's no point. One of the many amazing things about my art."

_**I bet when he lies, his nose gets bigger. **_

_I thought I told you to go away. _

_**Best friends aren't so easily rid of. **_

_Shame._

Deidara rushed to get the fire started being the pyromaniac he is, while Nokoribi munched on rice snack she had packed in her bag. Sasori had wondered of into the depth of the woods but Deiadara remained. She glanced at his forehead protector.

"The Jinchuuriki we're after is from your area right?"

"Yes Iwagakure hmm."

Nokoribi said, "do you miss your village? I mean being a rogue must be hard."

He seemed a little taken aback by the seriousness of her tone but just smirked, "you're one to know what it's like to be rogue. I heard you were in prison before you joined and besides I did it for my art hmm."

"I wouldn't call myself a rogue. Just a misunderstood individual."

"That's what Kisame usual says hmm."

_**Eww. **_

_Those poor women. _

"Anyhow after you put that disturbing image in my head, I'm going to try and get some sleep," Nokoribi said outstretching a sleeping bag.

She fidgeted and wiggled until she was comfortable before she finally closed her eyes.

_**Being out in the forest reminds me of when we first ran in to toothy and red eyes. **_

_At least we won't fall asleep with our legs broken. _

_**Always a plus. **_

Just as she was starting to drift off to sleep Deidara whispered, "yes my little finger friends, once she falls asleep we will use her body to create art, hmm."

She sighed, _I can't sleep anymore. _

_**Not surprised he just called his hands 'finger friends.' What a psycho. **_

_That was the least of my concerns. _

Nokoribi peeked at Deidara he was making something out of clay, quite possibly her doom. Her fingers searched the ground for something heavy. An arm? Perfect. She chucked one of Sasori's puppet's arms from pile the of needed repair and hit him straight on his blonde head. Although it didn't quite do the job of knocking him out, on impact a booby trap within the wood activated and sprayed poison needles. Thankfully Nokoribi was just out of range.

Deidara however was not so fortunate.

_**Whoa Nokoribi. We just witnessed the natural phenomena of flying wood syndrome. When wooden objects float…**_

_There's no point lying. They'll know it was us. Had best go get Sasori. _

She glanced quickly at Deidara as she headed into the forest. His body looked like a human voodoo doll and had also began to thrash around as the first effect of the poison kicked in.

_**But he looks so peaceful. **_

_Peaceful for what? A demon?_

The sky had now completely darkened and walking between the trees was a little bit difficult. She shivered as breeze blew past her, an owl tweeted in the distance.

_**This place is really creepy. Hey I heard the un-dead walk this forest at night.**_

_I hope not, I can barely stand Hidan and Kakuzu. God where is that stupid bag of wood?_

The sudden sound of banging and clattering destroyed the eerie silence. Nokoribi followed the noise.

_He must be repairing some puppets. _

The sky was cloudy and had blocked some of the moonlight, but between the trees two shadows moved. Nokoribi stopped trying to get a clearer view of what was happening. It was definitely where the sound was coming from. Though now it sounded more like wood rubbing against another piece of wood.

The clouds dispersed and now everything was visible.

_**Well shit. It's always the quiet ones.**_

_I don't know what's more worrying. The fact he's making puppets do __that__ or that one of looks a bit too similar to Deidara. _

_**Nokoribi**_, Momi chuckled to herself, _**Sasori's got wood. **_

Nokoribi sighed in response, _okay we'll just have to save Deidara on our own. _

She slowly backed away and headed back as quietly as she could. The twigs beneath her feet snapped making her cringe with every step.

_**For somebody with Spectrum Skin, you really aren't stealthy. **_

_It's not my fault I was cursed with big feet._

"What are you doing, Nokoribi?" Sasori's voice spoke from behind her. She sheepishly looked at him.

"Just wanted to go for a night time stroll. But, sorry to bother you."

_**You should have told him about Deidara.**_

_Not after seeing that! God knows what he would have done with him. _

"You should go back to camp."

"Great idea," Nokoribi said quickly while darting away.

_**That was awkward.**_

_Do you reckon he knows we saw?_

"And Nokoribi, don't tell anyone of what you saw."

_**Yes, yes he does.**_

She sprinted back to camp where Deidara now laid unconscious. Sprawling a blanket over him she sat back and thought hard.

_What do I do? _

_**Hmm…you could ignore him and let him die. Or you could use your seventeen years of training and heal him. Though my vote goes with the first. **_

_Okay, okay so firstly we need an antidote right?_

_**Correct, would you like a well done sticker. **_

She quickly removed all the needles and glanced around the camp. Her eyes resting on one of Sasori's bags.

_Bingo. _

Nokoribi shuffled through the bag. Beneath the hammers and chisels were small tubes filled with different colour liquids. They were labelled with either 'Poision' or 'Antidote.'

_**When I said use your training, I meant to make an antidote yourself. But I guess a pre-made one is just as good. **_

"But which one? There's Antidote one, two or three," she thought aloud.

Deidara groaned, although Nokoribi sure she heard, "three hmm."

Nokoribi attached a needle head to the tube number three. She searched for a vein on his arm, trying hard to avoid the flopping tongues on his hands. Once the fluid had been pumped into his blood his body started to react to the antidote. His fingers flexed slowly, the tongues ravelled back into the mouths and Deidara opened his eyes.

"What happened, hmm?"

"Umm…you stepped on one of Sasori's poison needles…," Nokoribi hesitated, "…yes…stepped on."

"Why are you talking like that?"

Nokoribi retorted, "why do you go 'hmm' on every sentence?"

"Touché, hmm."

"Anyway I'm off to sleep," she said quickly and dived under her covers.

The next morning they ate a small breakfast and left quickly, Nokoribi keeping her distance from Sasori.

"So this Jinchuuriki, is he powerful? Or does everyone from Iwagakure suck as badly as Deidara."

"It is believed he uses steam ninjutsu but other than that we will have to assess the situation when we get there," Sasori explained.

_**Fire and water. This shall be interesting. **_

_Yes but do you not feel bad? You are going up against one of your own kind. _

_**Like I said before, don't compare me to the Bijuu. I have no ties with those creatures.**_

_Sorry Momi. _

There was a squeaking sound as they walked. Deidara glanced at his partner.

"Sasori my man, sounds like you need oiling or something. You wooden 'art' isn't looking so good now, hmm."

_**I bet Sasori wouldn't mind having floppy fringe rubbing him all over with oil. **_

_Though Deidara's tongues would get splinters. _

"Be quiet brat. I'd like to see you chew clay with no teeth."

"You go on about eternal beauty, but wood rots you know. That puppet body of yours won't last forever, soon enough you'll be overgrown with moss, hmm."

_**Sasori's going to look like Zetsu.**_

Sasori glared at his partner, hate making his eye twitch ever so slightly. Nokoribi who wanted to avoid being blown up or impaled with puppet booby traps decided to step in.

"Annoying artist freaks listen. I have a wager for you two."

"We're doing a mission to pay Kakuzu back, we don't have the money to gamble, hmm."

Nokoribi smirked sinisterly, "the stakes are much higher than just money."

Sasori sighed, "what then? I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I bet neither of you two can stop talking about art for the whole of this mission."

"Sounds easy, hmm."

"That's what you think. But I can't count how many times you've said 'art is an explosion' over the past week."

"Consequences?" Sasori asked impatiently.

"For Deidara you must give Tobi an art lesson, while Sasori you have to sell your best puppets. I'm sure Tobi and Kakuzu would back me up."

Deidara let out groan and Sasori looked as he though may have just died inside.

_**So looks like Tobi just annoys everybody.**_

"What if we win?"

Nokoribi shrugged, "state your demands."

They both thought for a second, then said in unison, "make out with Konan."

_**Eww not orgami girl.**_

"No way, you perverts."

"We're only men, hmm," Deidara protested, "but fine we'll choose another one."

"You have to walk into Kisame...naked."

"Next."

"Bitch-slap Leader."

_I guess it's better than the rest. _

_**You must have a death wish.**_

"Agreed," Nokoribi said reluctantly.

Then the three shook hands, well she just pinky swore with Deidara.

"Look we're here," she yelled, "time flies when you're not talking about...what's the word Deidara?"

"Ar...wait you can't get me that easily, hmm."


	14. Iwagakure

___******I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Iwagakure seems like a nice place. _

Deidara was leading the way through the village, their faces were covered by hats with dangling white tassels. Bells attached to the hats jingled as they walked.

_**Those bells are driving me insane! Seriously, we're trying keep people's attention away from us. Not have a crowd children chasing after us because they think some fat guy's here with presents. **_

_Those kids were blind, don't be harsh. _

_**I'll show them the meaning of harsh. **_

They headed into a tea shop and it was surprising the three of them could fit. There were delicate pots littered all over the shelves on the walls so naturally they tread with extreme care. Especially Sasori as he had hopped into Hiruko before arriving.

_**Another thing. That puppet used to be human? It has a scorpion tail for goodness sake.**_

_Momi, did you wake up on the ranting side of my head this morning? And he added weapons to the human puppet. _

_**When he loses our wager that puppet will be the first to go. **_

"I wonder if you can help me, we are looking for a certain person hmm."

Deidara was speaking to a woman behind the counter and Nokoribi wasn't taking much notice. Instead her eyes drifted to the giant of a man who was serving tea to sitting customers. He was coated with armour and a furnace was attached to his back, his face was hidden beneath cloth. Beneath the armour he wore red clothing. Admittedly he didn't look like tea shop type of guy.

He at the moment was serving an elderly lady who he towered over significantly.

"Han, be dear and reheat my teapot."

"Certainly," he weaved several hand signs.

Han took the teapot and suddenly steam burst from his armour like some kind of giant kettle. Soon enough the teapot was piping hot and he handed it back to the customer.

_**He just used steam ninjutsu.**_

As he placed the teapot down the handle broke and the pot crashed on the floor, the hot liquid splashing nearly every customer. The shop was filled with complaining while the people left grunting and glaring when they walked past Han.

"You idiot," the woman from behind the counter yelled, "you three there's your blasted Jinchuuriki. Take him nobody wants him here."

_Poor guy. _

_**It's the life of a Jinchuuriki. If you hadn't spent most of your days in that prison, you probably would have ended up like him. **_

"Five tails you're coming with us," Sasori demanded.

Han didn't reply, his hands weaved the same signs as before and steam seeped from his armour. The shop was filled with it in seconds and it clouded their vision shielding him. Deidara's hands dipped into his clay pouches.

_**Perfect time to test out our new and improved Sharingans.**_

_Okay, let's do this!_

But before Nokoribi could so much as mutter 'Mangekyō Sharingan,' three explosions erupted through the steam, destroying the majority of the shop. Han sprinted through the holes in the walls created by Deidara's clay bombs, the two artists following. The counter woman looked at her shop in shock.

"Sorry about that. Next time you should choose your employees more carefully," Nokoribi smiled then darted off.

_Now where did those three go?_

Another much larger explosion in the distance answered her question followed by a, "art is an explosion...damn! I said it hmm."

Nokoribi laughed as she ran in the direction of the carnage. The villagers didn't appear phased by the violence that was happening just outside their village walls. Their lack of care for another human life saddened Nokoribi.

_**Pull yourself together. You're on the side that are trying to kill him.**_

_So I can still feel sorry for him. _

The explosion had come from the forest they had been walking through earlier however now it was eerily quiet. She could no longer hear Sasori's or Deidara's battle talk. Nokoribi halted and scanned the trees.

_Where have they gone now?_

_**Maybe they actually got beaten. Let's go home…**_

A large hand grasped her neck as a knife slid into her shoulder blade. She tried to scream but her throat was clamped too tight.

"You're like me. A Jinchuuriki," Han panted, "what are you doing with the Akatsuki?"

_**How dare he, compare us with him. Forget about sealing him let's just kill him. **_

_I really don't want to piss Pein off. _

"I am nothing like you. You obviously have no idea who you're messing with."

Nokoribi put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"People that betray their own kind are worse than those like the Akatsuki," he persisted pushing the blade in deeper.

"I can't believe I pitied you," Nokoribi snapped.

_Go for it Momi._

A massive amount of scarlet chakra seeped from Nokoribi's skin, it took seconds to cover her completely. Han quickly jumped backwards. Like when fighting Nai a pair of wings had extended from her back, her fingers armed with claws she glared at Han with molten eyes. But this time her body was moulding into the second stage of transformation. While her own flesh peeled away because of the Phoenix's chakra, bones began to crack into existence lining the wings, arms and torso.

The transformed Nokoribi let out a shriek.

Momi's voice had taken over, "you will now understand why I am superior to you. Why I was given the job of destroying the Bijuu."

"Well, two can play at that game," he replied.

A roar erupted from his chest as Han underwent the same transformation. Similar red chakra coated his body, bubbling as it grew.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Four tails. So you mean business, Kokuou."

Another growl rumbled in his throat. Like Nokoribi Han's flesh was peeling, only his steel armour and furnace remained. Steam acted as mist surrounding his body, making his form look like some sort of ghostly demon. A pair of enraged red eyes gazed at Nokoribi.

Suddenly both beasts sprinted towards each other, their deafening snarls echoing through the forest.

_Please. Don't go over the top, I want my body recognisable at the end of this. _

_**Don't worry he can't even scratch us.**_

Han's four tails whipped at Nokoribi and the surrounding trees, obliterating dozens at a time. She avoided the first slashes narrowly, but the last couple managed to slice into her own cloak and crashing against the newly developed skeleton.

But Momi kept her promise.

Her chakra formed tendrils, smothering the tails that had connected. While they constricted Han's chakra seeped into Nokoribi, empowering her further.

"Momi, father's precious Phoenix," he cried, "I won't let you hurt the others."

Through his struggling, red and blue spots atomized inside his open mouth. Colliding together they formed a dark sphere as it grew to huge proportions. The Tailed Beast Ball.

Momi sneered, "for me that is just a party trick. Dance of the Sun Bird: Solar Devastation."

A beam of sun blasted the ground they fought on and Momi concentrated her chakra flow into a ball of light, while the floor crumbled beneath her. Dark Flames danced and scorched the air while the sphere, like the Tailed Beast Ball, was dyed by the red and blue chakra.

Boom. Boom. Blast.

The two monsters launched their attacks. The air was severed by the sonic speed of the two orbs, easily piercing any human's ears in the radius, they blasted into each other. At first they looked as though they would repel each other, however the two spheres morphed into one. The beasts stared up, both looking horrified.

What appeared to be a miniature sun hissed above them.

_**Oh shit. **_

_Roasted poultry and whale-horse-thing anybody?_

The beauty and heat of the sun was overwhelming, lasting only a few moments before the blazing ball expanded. Swallowing up both of Jinchuuriki as well as the remaining forest.

Human and beast shrieks were unheard beneath the mass of crackling forest, the lick of flames stretching up into the sky.

Nokoribi had managed to remain in her cloak state however the newly formed bones were either broken or splintered. She crouched gasping, her eyes squinting through the dust and smoke at Han. His body lay burnt and crippled by the blast, his chakra cloak now diminished. He rasped and spluttered trying to clear his lungs of smoke while he struggled to get up.

"You were lucky that time. You mixed your attack with solar energy the only reason I suffered more damage," he shakily stood to his feet, his fists bawled, "but I can still take more."

"Oh really?"

Nokoribi bounded forward thrusting herself on top of him. Her feet pounded into his stomach and with still being chakra coated his flesh became ripped raw. But the effort had only forced him to one knee. His hands shifted through various seals. Ox. Boar. Dog. Ox.

"Steam Style: Water Vapour Blades."

The cloud of water vapour that had previously surrounded him now formed several knives and they hurtled towards Nokoribi. Although the shapes were not in fact solid, Han's chakra was entwined with the steam providing an edge sharper than any regular sword. Accounting the speed that they flew through the air, it would have been impossible for any regular shinobi to avoid them.

It was fortunate then that Nokoribi was a member of the Taiyo Clan.

"Spectrum Skin," she whispered.

The attack passed through her body and darted into the now clouded sky. Han stared with disbelief and he now kneeled, exhausted. Nokoribi advanced.

Han drew out a small sword from his belt just in time to block a scarlet strand chakra that had flung itself at him. Nokoribi stood over him now, her glare taking Han's eyes prisoner. His hands visibly wavered but continued to hold the blade like strand of chakra. A single tear fell from her cheek.

"We may both be Jinchuuriki but we are not of the same kind. My kind were destroyed long ago, being the last one…it's the worst sort of pain imaginable. That is why we are different. The types of beasts we share don't separate us, but the agony we have been forced to endure."

"But still why? Why the Akatsuki?" Han murmured.

She laughed, "I wish I could say something cheesy like because they remind me of the family I always wanted, which would be one screwed up family, but that's not it. I guess you could just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Suddenly hundreds of thin chakra blades detached from Nokoribi's body, each one pierced Han's limbs so he could no longer move. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, his eyes gently closing.

"You won't die here though, not by my hands. I am not a murderer," she paused, "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile in the depths of the forest

"A steam clone," Sasori said as he pulled Hiruko's tail from a human looking cloud of water vapour.

Deidara sighed, "he probably did it back at the tea shop."

The two ran through the forest, Deidara fiddled with his scope as he searched the trees. They sprinted for a few minutes when the blonde came to a sudden halt.

"What the hell, can you see that hmm?"

In the distance just above the tree tops a red aura blazed.

"He transformed? Nokoribi must be fighting him."

"We had better help. Crotch shots won't work on tailed beasts."

As they sprinted a giant beam of light blasted the surrounding area and destroyed the somewhat peaceful forest. As the squawking birds fled the woodland homes the two Akatsuki members looked on with apprehension.

"The Five Tails is proving to be impressive, hmm."

"I'm not sure that was the…"

A giant amber sphere suddenly enveloped the forest, sounding like the sun itself had crashed into the earth. Deidara covered his ears as the heat of the shockwave crushed the two to the floor.

"That did not sound good," Sasori said.

"What are you talking about my man? That explosion was spectacular, although not on my creations level of beauty hmm."

The puppet sighed, "whatever brat we had better help Nokoribi. I'm not paying for a new member."

They ran towards the fiery carnage in the distance, the rising smoke that darkened the sky acting as beacon. Their footsteps alongside the burning flames were the only sounds heard for miles.

After ten minutes of sprinting they entered a clearing, the ground completely caved in and surrounding trees nothing but ash in soft breeze, they had expected Nokoribi to be cornered or dead. However as they entered the battle area Deidara and Sasori let out a shocked but impressed gasp.

Han was completely immobilized, majority of his body impaled with kunai. His charred body unconscious. Nokoribi lay beside him, also insentient. Her skin was red with what looked like burn wounds, her breathing on the other hand seemed calm.

"Looks like she got caught in one of his steam ninjutsu," Sasori said, "nothing time can't heal though. Brat, create some clay birds we're flying back."

"So you admit now my art comes in handy, hmm"

"Just do it. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Deidara produced two clay birds. Sasori stepped on one with Han tightly held in the birds tail while his partner jumped on the other Nokoribi at his feet. As they took flight, Nokoribi groaned.

_**It's okay, they found us and don't suspect a thing. **_

_That's good. But you're not let off the hook yet, Missy. _

_**But why? I helped catch the Bijuu.**_

_You basically incinerated body. You overpowered, over confident…_

_**Shh, my child sleep. You need rest.**_

_No thanks to you…_

* * *

A black and white face shifted in the trunk of a tree, they had observed the immense battle from a few yards away.

"**Well, that was interesting. **Yes, we had better report to him straight away."

Zetsu's being disappeared from the bark leaving the destroyed forest to heal. Heading into the clouded distant sky two white birds flew.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews everybody :) hope you're enjoying it!**


	15. Spectrum Skin?

_****____******I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Nokoribi, are you conscious yet?**_

_Mm…Five more minutes…_

Momi sighed, _**wake up, sleepy head!**_

Nokoribi shot up from where she was laid, her eyes darting open with panic.

_I hate you. _

_**Don't lie, you're just not a morning person. **_

She scanned the silent and empty room, the medical room to be exact, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. It was quiet. The first time the base had ever been without cursing, bragging, gambling, yelling or explosions. Something definitely was not right.

_Momi, how long have I been out for?_

_**Just two or three days. **_

_Three days! Why didn't you wake me up?_

The phoenix just shrugged,_** you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to ruin it. **_

_Yeah right, it's because you turned my body into a smouldering human shish kebab. _

_**No of course not…**_

_Whatever coward, I had best report to Pein._

Nokoribi slid off the bed and made her way to the Akatsuki Leader's office. Her echoing footsteps along the corridor were the only sound in the base.

_Maybe everyone has gone on missions. _

She reached his door and knocked on it. Silence. Her knuckles rattled against the wood again, but still there was no reply.

"Leader?" she called out for no response.

Nokoribi pursed her lips, _we'll just head back to our room._

_**N'aww. You said 'our room.'**_

She wondered through the corridors peeking at the other members' doors, hoping to hear something from behind them. However there was nothing. Looks like she was alone.

Nokoribi opened her bedroom door and froze.

_**No. Anyone but him. We would even prefer Kisame. **_

"Hey Nokoribi! Tobi's been waiting for you, you must have been very sleepy, yes?"

Nokoribi strained a grin, "yes Tobi very sleepy, but if you don't mind I would like some private time in _my_ room."

"Are you going to be naughty with yourself?" he almost squealed.

"What?" Nokoribi spluttered.

"Well, it's just when Tobi gets made to leave by the others that's what they do."

_Eww. I think I'm going to have to scrub my mind with lava soap or something. _

_**I wonder what Hidan…**_

_No!_

"Besides the creepiness of you watching, where is everyone?"

Tobi's tone changed, it was almost like he was sulking, "they left Tobi out while they had fun sealing the Five Tails."

"It doesn't sound like much fun, but at least I'm not the only one who got rejected."

Tobi suddenly jumped up and excitedly started to pull on Nokoribi's arm, who glared at the contact with disgust.

_**This guy is almost as crazy as Zetsu. **_

_I know. One minute he needs anti-depressants the other it's like he's overdosed on speed. _

_**I say we roast him. Sprinkle some salt and pepper, a spurt of mustard on him. Then serve with a fresh basil leaf. Zetsu would surely appreciate a juicy leg of Tobi. **_

_Sometimes I do worry about you, Momi. _

"Hey, hey can you train with Tobi, it's been lonely and I'm bored," he begged, "pretty please?"

Nokoribi hesitated. She still didn't want the Akatsuki to know her full abilities seen as she would eventually try to make a run for it, and then there was the warning Itachi had given her about Tobi. A training session may not be the best idea.

_**You're really going to pass the chance to beat this guy up? It would look mightily suspicious too. **_

_Yeah right, you're just lusting for another fight. But fine. _

"Okay Tobi, but just until the others are done."

_I'll go easy on him. _

"Follow me," he almost jumped out the room to skip down the hall, "Noko."

_Noko?_

_**He gave you a nickname. I really am going to enjoy this. **_

The training arena wasn't too far from her room, so soon enough the skipping Tobi halted outside the door. He stood still watching as Nokoribi caught up.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked once she had reached him.

"No," it was almost a snap, "quick, quick Tobi is bored."

The two entered into what looked like an outside space, giant overbearing cliffs disguised this place from any peeping eyes. Nokoribi was shocked to see that it was night, the twinkling sky free of clouds and the moon shone brightly, lighting the entire ground. The cold air cleared Nokoribi's thoughts and refreshed her body.

Tobi was now at the other end of the pitch, although Nokoribi hadn't actually seen him move to that spot. He stood his back to the light so now his masked face was covered further with shadow.

"Are we sparring?" she yelled to him.

He just nodded.

_**Nokoribi, I feel it again. That dark chakra but it's stronger this time. **_

_I'll be careful don't worry. _

Nokoribi looked to where Tobi was stood, only her eyes were met with emptiness. He had vanished. There was a bizarre sound behind her and she swivelled round. But she had reacted to late.

A hard kick to her navel shoved her backwards. She coughed as she stood her ground, her eyes resting on Tobi.

"Noko please, Tobi wants a proper fight. Is this really all you have?"

She darted forward in response weaving several hand signs.

"Fire Style: Flame Claw."

She attacked with a fist that dripped with fire in the shape of a bird's talon. She struck with the full force of her body aiming directly at his chest. A blow that would easily knock him unconscious if it connected. However it didn't. Her scarlet hand moved straight through his body and unable to stop herself she collided with the ground. The earth exploding around her when her hand crashed into it. Tobi shoved his foot into the back of her neck, her body darkened by his shadow.

_Impossible. Did he just use Spectrum Skin? _

_**I don't know, I knew something wasn't right with this guy.**_

"How did you do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Nokoribi Taiyo," Tobi chuckled darkly digging his heel harder into her neck, "or should I say the Phoenix Jinchuuriki."

Even with the adrenaline pumping through her veins warming her muscles a chill shivered down her spine. Who was this man?

"Spectrum Skin," she murmured.

She jumped backwards, leaping once again through Tobi. Her skin blended in with the night sky as she hooked several kunai around her fingers. Darting forward she flung the blades towards the masked man, once her fingers were free they shifted quickly.

The same spiral of flames that had engulfed Hidan, now swallowed Tobi whole.

_There Flame Hurricane should hold him. _

There were footsteps behind her and Nokoribi lashed out in their direction, fearing he had managed to escape. Her hurtling arm was caught by a slobbery hand. Nokoribi let out a surprised shriek seeing it was Deidara's hand that had blocked her attack. He stood with an amused expression besides a careless Sasori.

"It's fortunate we found you both at the same time," Sasori said, "the four of us have business to sort out."

Nokoribi frowned, while Tobi sprung to her side having escaped the Flame Hurricane unscathed.

"Why Sasori, has Tobi not been a good boy?"

_**No, you fucking haven't.**_

Deidara let out a disgruntled moan and suddenly Nokoribi's memory flashed back. A smirk crept across her face.

"You lost the wager Deidara. Which means…" she looked at Tobi.

"Means what Noko?"

_I really don't like him. _

_**No shit. **_

"It means I have to give you an art lesson, hmm."

Tobi pranced over to Deidara tugging excitedly on his hand. His whole performance made Nokoribi wonder why he hadn't revealed her secret yet.

He abruptly yelped and backed away from Deidara.

"You're hand-mouths bit Tobi," he whimpered.

"Be quiet, Tobi. Your lesson in art begins now," he commanded walking towards the exit, his student trailing behind him, "we will begin with how art is an explosion…"

Sasori and Nokoribi were now alone. She cleared her throat with her grin still confident and looked at the puppet.

"Yes?"

"Have you sold your puppets yet?"

He sighed, "I didn't lose my part of the wager, Nokoribi."

She froze.

"So that means…" she gulped.

Sasori was already making his way out of the arena, leaving Nokoribi to quake with the fear of her looming fate.

"Come along, I don't like to keep people waiting."

Nokoribi sauntered beside him as they wandered to the common room.

_**Well, tell me how it goes. **_

_Damn you._

"Sasori, you know if you want your little secret to stay between us," Nokoribi raised, "then you won't make me do this."

The puppet stopped, his head rotating to face her without the movement of his body. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"You have already told Deidara, although you weren't technically conscious at the time."

* * *

Flashback (sometime on the clay ride home.)

"Sasori, she's drooling on my clay. Can't you carry her?"

"No."

The two Akatsuki members were silent, the only sound coming from the wind pushing past them. Nokoribi twisted and turned at Deidara's feet.

"Momi…" she murmured.

"Must be how she says mother. What are strange accent, hmm."

"I won't even mention your 'hmm.'"

Their silence continued for a few minutes. A couple of birds called in the distance, possibly realising their tree homes were on fire, due to the fight with the Five Tails Jinchuuriki.

"…Sasori…your Deidara puppet…don't do that…" Nokoribi whispered sleepily, "what do you mean…it's the real floppy fringed bomber…"

Sasori stared straight ahead, while his partner glared at him with a mixture of horror, disgust and was that curiosity?

"Such a strange dream she's having," Sasori spoke quickly, "quite the imagination."

"Right. Dream."

* * *

"I don't remember dreaming about that, though it would be more of a nightmare."

The two stopped outside the common room. Nokoribi gave Sasori one last pleading glance before they entered.

Lounging on the seats were the rest of the Akatsuki group minus Konan. They all looked exhausted, however Kisame looked frustrated, a small clue being there were several holes in the wall shaped like Samehada.

"Hello Leader, how was your mission? Hope everything went okay," she said nervously, "where's Konan? I've missed her."

Pein looked surprised by the questions and rubbed his forehead. With the mention of Konan he glanced at Kisame, with a kind of anxiety, however Nokoribi was oblivious to it.

"Everything went according to plan and Konan, she is resting."

"Leader, Nokoribi has something she wants to show you," Sasori prompted.

He looked at her, "well?"

She shuffled over to him, feeling the stares of the others on her back. She could have sworn Sasori was giggling.

Pein loomed over her, his glaring grey eyes felt as though they were burning into her soul. She bit her lip and her hand twitched at her side.

_I'm going to kill you Sasori. _

Nokoribi whipped the back of her hand across his cheek and even though the slap had been hard, there was no mark and his skin was cold. Almost like he wasn't alive.

Everyone in the room gasped. Although there were a few hidden chuckles, more than likely Sasori and Kisame. Pein was yet to react.

"Nokoribi Taiyo," he began.

"I'm sorry Leader, but…"

He lifted his hand up, "no 'buts.' Firstly you injure my best shinobi, cost the Akatsuki almost over three thousand ninja coins in medical bills and now you…you slapped me."

"I know that's a long list of negative things, but it wasn't my fault…"

"Like every other member of this organization that does wrong, you too must be punished. I have passed judgement," Pein continued, "you will go with Itachi and Kisame on their mission tomorrow."

"That's not so bad, I guess."

The Akatsuki leader smirked, "just you wait."

**Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait, thank you. :)**


	16. Snakes on Me!

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"So you're saying," Nokoribi paused, "Kisame is actually in mating season?"

"Not technically," Itachi said, "but unless my partner 'gets some,' he will completely destroy the

Akatsuki base just to vent his frustrations. Thankfully this event only happens once a year."

Itachi and Nokoribi watched as Kisame viscously shaved the bark of a nearby tree. They had been walking for a few miles before their shark like partner had begun to attack the defenceless forest.

"And that is seriously our mission? To find Kisame a girl?" she asked.

"Basically yes, though as you can imagine it is rather difficult."

_**So we're going to need someone who is blind, can't feel or smell. Why can't we just cut a hole in that tree for him?**_

_Because that would be cruel to the tree, God I understand why Leader punished me with this mission._

"How are we going to find his charming bachelorettes?"

"There is a place we take him at times like these, we're just here to make sure nothing gets out of hand."

_**I now see why Konan had been hidden away. **_

_Yeah…one second why am I not hidden safely away? _

_**Pein's punishment, I told you not too piss him off. **_

The two of them walked past the crazed Kisame, who was now letting out an ear splitting mating call.

Nokoribi looked at Itachi thoughfully, "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What happened to your brother? You mentioned him when we first met."

The Uchiha stopped his eyes drifting to his distracted partner. He sighed and gazed at the cloudy sky.

"We don't have the best relationship, you could say."

The heavens erupted and as the cool shower of rain drenched the three of them, Nokoribi questioned whether Itachi's damp cheeks were from the rain. A broken vein of lightning lit up the sky. A sudden rush of voices were just audible beneath the thunder, they were ordering commands through trees.

"Shinobi," Itachi whispered, his head flashed towards Kisame who was now charging in the direction of the voices.

"Wasn't this mission supposed to be discreet?"

"Nothing involving Kisame is ever inconspicuous. But you know the rules, Nokoribi. If our cover has been blown, those shinobi must be destroyed."

She nodded reluctantly then they both sprinted to catch up with Kisame. The sound of crashing water and clashing kunai echoed through the trees. Once they had caught up with their shark-like colleague, he had already crippled two of his opponents.

The several men that were left after seeing Nokoribi and Itachi join, dispersed retreating into the tree branches.

"Split up and follow them."

"Hey Itachi, they were Sound shinobi that could mean he's nearby…"

"Would you like another trip to my Tsukyomi?"

Kisame just laughed the threat off and leaped after his assigned escaping shinobi.

Nokoribi looked puzzled, _what was that about?_

_**My sixth phoenix sense is telling me that…I have no idea.**_

_Very funny._

Itachi didn't say anything as he sprinted towards the left leaving Nokoribi to chase down a lone ninja. The escapee hadn't noticed she was behind him yet.

_**This should be easy-peasy.**_

Her hands moved quickly and the stray sound shinobi burst into flames, collapsing on the ground screaming. She landed besides the burnt ninja, he wasn't dead however.

Nokoribi lifted her kunai, only to hesitate.

_**Aren't you going to kill him?**_

_I don't want to be a…_

A cold long blade was silently pressed against her neck. She slowly turned her head to be met by what she thought was a familiar face.

"Itachi? What…what are you doing?"

_**Nokoribi, either he's gone through an amazing age reducing make over or that's not Itachi. **_

_You're right, but who?_

Her body was thrust onto the floor, allowing her to see her attacker clearer. His black hair was spiked up and he was dressed in a white shirt with blue baggy trousers, a large purple rope was wrapped around his waist. The tip of his blade rested beneath her chin.

"Itachi, where is he?" he demanded.

Nokoribi grinned wryly with a shrug of her shoulders, "did I say Itachi? I meant to say itchy eye, I understand your confusion…"

"You're a member of the Akatsuki, I'm not interested in your life just tell me," he paused, "where is my damn older brother?"

_**This is getting interesting. **_

"Sasuke," there was a serpent like hiss from behind Nokoribi, "Itachi probably isn't around since the Akatsuki travel around in pairs and with his partner being Kisame Hoshigaki, she must be with someone else."

_**If only that were true. **_

A man with long black hair crossed his arms behind Sasuke, he had pasty skin and features similar to a snake.

She shuddered, _I'm not a fan of snakes._

_**I'm sure he is a nice man really. I mean Kisame's looks like a shark and he's…actually that's probably not the best example. **_

"Yes exactly, listen to the scary snake-man. Now I will be just going…" Nokoribi cautiously shuffled from under the sword.

"I don't think so, our lives would be much easier with one less Akatsuki member in the world," the serpent man said.

_Oh poo. _

_**Do you reckon Itachi would mind if we fried his little brother?**_

_Erm…maybe just a tee tiny bit. _

"Paralysis jutsu."

"Hey, I wasn't ready…" Nokoribi's hands froze mid seal, her limbs immobilized by what felt like crushing iron chains, "I can't move."

Nokoribi gritted her teeth in frustration.

_What now Momi?_

_**I can't believe I'm saying this but, pray Kisame or Itachi finds you. **_

"Lord Orochimaru, I thought you were going to kill her?"

Orochimaru sniggered, "I changed my mind, we'll get all the information out of her about the Akatsuki that we can."

Nokoribi just laughed.

"I have been trained to withstand any form of torture be it physical or psychological. The Tsuki Elders," she quickly back tracked her sentence, "I mean my village's elders a made sure of that."

_Crud, me and my big mouth. _

Orochimaru walked forward, his eyes seem to have lit up with interest, interest which appeared to be focused on the bandaged hands that concealed Nokoribi's Sharingan. He stood over her and grabbed her hands, but with her body still paralysed all she could do was snarl at his cold touch.

"The Village Hidden in the Darkness, do you realize your home has been destroyed?" he looked at her but received no answer, "apparently there is one corpse missing from the hundreds that had been killed."

_**Be shocked!**_

_What? _

_**Nokoribi we weren't there so this is news to us.**_

_Yes we were, if I am remember right you were having a whale of a time._

_**Jeez, pretend we were out of town. Would you like me to spell it out?**_

_No need to snap, gosh sounds like it's the chakra-egg-laying time of the month for you._

_**That doesn't even…ah whatever.**_

"This is some kind of sick joke, right? I haven't been to my home in so long and now you're saying it's been destroyed," Nokoribi paused to let out a dramatic sob, "how tragic."

"As long as I'm an Uchiha and possess the Sharingan," Sasuke said, "I will see through your lies."

"I'm not lying."

"Only cowards hide behind dishonesty, now you will beg for mercy…."

"That's what I said to your mum last night, she's such a kinky biatch."

Sasuke face began to contort with rage, his sword cutting into the flesh beneath Nokoribi's chin.

_Obviously he's a mummy's boy._

_**Or maybe it's just your joke was very distasteful. Even. For. Me.**_

_It sounded better in my head…_

_**It really didn't.**_

"Don't speak about my mother, you're protecting the monster of a man who murdered her and the rest of my clan. Itachi."

Nokoribi stared at Sasuke for a moment. Itachi had killed his entire clan? She couldn't comprehend it, how could Itachi or her younger self's favourably named Brother kill his loved ones? Was family really that expendable to him and if so how easily could she be disposed of?

"Sasuke," Orochimaru interrupted, "although she is a disgusting specimen, this girl is of use to us. Aren't you Nokoribi Taiyo?"

"Disgusting specimen? Speak for yourself snake face."

Orochimaru continued, "she can be used in a few experiments Kabuto and I have been planning, but when we're though with her pathetic existence, she is yours to slice apart."

_**Nokoribi, I have feeling Kisame and Itachi aren't going to be coming anytime soon. **_

_So what now? I go back to being an imprisoned lab rat for mister serpent here. _

_**No. I have plan. **_

Orochimaru's hand crashed to the floor as he summoned two large purple snakes, their red angry eyes glaring keenly at Nokoribi.

He sniggered to himself, _invisible and untouchable, with the Taiyo genes and Sasukes's body I will be invincible. Just a step away from immortality. _

Slithering towards her, she wanted to squirm away from the snakes, but by the dark glint in their master's eyes these reptiles didn't want to play. The two snakes' jaws unhinged and they slowly gulped up Nokoribi's body.

One of the snake's tongues flickered against her flesh while it swallowed her arm and as the second creature dug it's fangs into her thighs.

_Nightmare. Becoming. Reality. _

"Don't worry they're here just to contain you, as you've probably guessed my Paralysis Jutsu is beginning to fade. I can't take any chances with a user of Spectrum Skin."

_**I see.**_

_Yes?_

_**When the snakes bit you they injected you with some sort of venom so that when you skin comes into contact with their stomach lining, it's like a physical cage that you cannot phase through. **_

_Right. So can we still use plan B?_

_**Of course silly no little snake eats the Phoenix alive!**_

_Toasted snakeskins it is then. _

Although the majority of Nokoribi's body was inside the animal's jaws she pulled her hands together slowly, her limbs were still a bit stiff, as she surrended her body over to Momi.

The reptiles lilac bodies suddenly exploded, their skin being pushed out by a mass of scarlet chakra. Nokoribi let out a shriek that echoed throughout the forest as her own flesh, like on that fateful day when she escape her village, was shredded.

Even though her own body's movements were limited as they were still under the influence of paralysis, the bubbling chakra cloak that had formed raged against her two enemies.

Sasuke whispered, "she's just like him, when me and Naruto were fighting in the Valley of the End."

"A Jinchuuriki," a familiar voice from behind Nokoribi yelled.

A blue shape had sprung into the centre of the fight, his shark skin sword's bandages unwrapped he was ready to fight. Although at this very moment Kisame was a little confused to who was more of a threat. His red chakra coated colleague or the Snake Sannin and his student.

"You're lucky it was me that found you and not Itachi," Kisame said to Sasuke.

"So my brother is here? Where?"

Sasuke prepared to fight but Orochimaru placed a hand in his way.

"If you fight Itachi now you will lose. You do not have enough power as of yet, you'll get your vengeance soon Sasuke. But now we retreat."

Sasuke obeyed, both him and Orochimaru used the same jutsu to turn themselves into flames. Once the fire had burned out they had disappeared completely from the woodland area.

Now the threat had passed Nokoribi gradually transformed back to her normal self, her skin burnt and angry she lay on the ground. Before she could close her eyes and give her body away to unconsciousness, Kisame kicked her side.

"You're a Jinchuuriki."

_My day cannot get any worse. _

* * *

**I'm on holiday all next week so just to let you know I will be updating just a little late, sorry! Anyhow hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**


	17. The Bond

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This chapter is just a little longer than usual, so sorry if it drags enjoy!**

Kisame swiped his sword so it crashed in front of Nokoribi's shocked face, stealing any of her leftover red chakra. The sharkskin blade shivered content after its meal.

"There's no doubt about it. Nokoribi, you're a Jinchuuriki," he laughed, "but different to the Nine Tailed brat."

"I think you're mistaken, fishy breathe, it was just one of my Fire Styles…"

"You may have fooled the puppet and his girlfriend by pretending to be a sales rep," he interrupted, "but I'm not tricked so easily."

_Oh no._

_**We have to kill him, kiddo. Unless you want to end up like the Five Tails.**_

Nokoribi gazed at Kisame. Her chakra levels had been weakened however not diminished. She could still unleash Dance of the Sunbird, though it would be very weak.

But there was something else holding her back.

Strategically she had the advantage, he knew very little of the abilities she possesses or her weaknesses and yet she was still reluctant to fight him.

_**You feel like he's a comrade. A friend.**_

_Who would have thought it, huh?_

_**Doesn't mean he feels the same way.**_

_I understand._

Her hand crawled to her thigh where her kunai were strapped, her eyes not leaving her blue opponent. Kisame hung Samehada on his shoulder strap, a toothy smirk stretched his cheeks.

He held his hand out. A peace offering? Nokoribi raised an eyebrow at it.

"Nokoribi, you're the only other female in the Akatsuki other than Leader's girlfriend. You're too rare to waste."

_N'aww, looks like sharks aren't as cold and blood thirsty as everyone says._

_**Hmm, I'm not sure I like where this going. **_

Nokoribi grasped his hand, her fingers still slightly hanging over her blades. As she lifted herself time seemed to slow down and for a moment Kisame genuinely looked as though he was going to help her. In fact she almost even let her guard down. Almost.

"Of course I would never waste you, I'll just take you for myself."

Kisame's foot abruptedly planted itself into Nokoribi's throat, flinging her body back onto the ground, leaving her coughing in agony. He knelt above her, his elbow placed solidly into her wounded throat. She managed to hook several of the kunai round her fingers and she slammed the blades into Kisame's thigh. But he batted her attack away as though they were just annoying flies.

_Okay then, next plan of action. _

Nokoribi concentrated her chakra into her flesh, but something was wrong. Why wasn't Spectrum Skin working?

_**Orochimaru, remember? I knew this would end in tears, specifically our tears. **_

Nokoribi struggled against him, which just made him sigh in frustration. As she fought back harder chakra slowly seeped from her skin. He swung his sword from his shoulders allowing it to collide hard with the side of Nokoribi's forehead. Blood dribbled down the side of her cheek while any of her free chakra was lapped up by Samehada.

_Ugh, that really hurt. My head feels woozy. _

_**Don't collapse on me now, girl! Mr Sushi- Rapey-Face is still alive. **_

_Momi…I can't hear you…anymore…_

Her eyes closed and her body became limp.

"Nighty night," Kisame muttered.

* * *

Flashback

It was like every other day in her miserable life so far; cold, lonely and so very boring. The child sat running her finger tips across the palm of her hand and in her mind she was reliving those precious and few moments she had spent with Brother.

She often wondered what his name meant, she had even dared to ask her mother but she simply replied that it was something that would never be understood by a child of her sort. It didn't matter to much to her though, she was trapped now in the memory of his last visit.

Brother had promised he would come back soon. She hoped it wouldn't be too long, a memory lasts only a while. But there was something that confused her about her memory. Once he had walked Nokoribi back to her cell, he did the strangest thing.

He knelt down and wrapped his arms round her shoulders. At first she had been shocked, not sure what to do after all no one usually dared to go near her, but her hands seemed to move by themselves and copied his action. Her little head rested on his arm.

Her tummy felt as though it had suddenly filled with fluff and for the first time Nokoribi felt happiness. She smiled as the feeling of being cared for overwhelmed her.

However like everything in life, everything comes to an end and their embrace was no exception to the rule. As Nokoribi waved farewell from the other side of the cell bars, she could have sworn she saw a glinting tear roll down his cheek.

The approaching clatter of footsteps pulled Nokoribi away from her daydream and she glared at the beings that stood beyond the bars. Her mother and father.

It was the second time that Nokoribi could remember her father visiting her, but still their faces disappointed her. They weren't the one she had wanted to see.

"Nokoribi, there's something we need to speak to you about," her father began, as he spoke several guards moved beside them, "it is about the visiting man who was training you."

She leaped up and ran to cell door with excitement, ignoring the jumping aback of the horrified people on the other side.

"Is he here? Where's Brother?"

Her mother nodded to the men, "that's the thing. 'Brother' won't be seeing you anymore."

Nokoribi's heart beat seemed to slow down and her veins ran cold as her gut twisted. She stared up at her parents with confused and watering eyes. Had she done something wrong?

"But…why?"

There was silent for a moment. The adults glanced at each other unsure of what to say or do. Until her father stepped forward.

"He was attacked and killed by a group of thieves," he said plainly.

At first she didn't believe it. Brother was strong, he wouldn't get beaten by bandits. He couldn't. He promised he'd come back. But staring at the serious faces that surrounded her she knew it was no joke.

With her mind and body clenched in uncertainty, that dark voice whispered to her.

_**Nokoribi, everything dies. It's the price every creature pays to live. But, your precious Brother is not dead. I can feel it their lying to you. **_

_You just be quiet. You've caused me enough trouble. _

_**Listen carefully kid, that woman and man aren't your…**_

"I said be quiet," the child screamed at the top of her lungs, scrunching her hair up with her tiny fists.

Her parents darted away from her cell while the guards moved forwards weaving several hand signs. Seeing this however merely turned the girl's sadness into rage. She let out another cry, her cheeks raw from her tears.

With her body in confusion overridden by uncontrolled emotions The Phoenix within her saw this as an opportunity to break through. The child's wailing grew louder while the surrounding walls crumbled and the iron bars slowly melted as though they were burning candles, all caused by the rapidly escaping red chakra bubbling from her.

Her skin now beginning to peel away as the chakra scolded her, the guards had finished their hand seals and pounded the palm of their hands onto the floor.

"Sealing Jutsu: Chaining the Flame Bird," they shouted.

From the corners of the cell giant chains crashed into the child's body, wrapping themselves behind her shoulders and around her ankles. A fifth chain burst through the ground except this one was covered with sealing paper. It rushed towards Nokoribi absorbing her chakra before crashing past her head and knocking her unconscious.

The guards and her parents sighed with relief, in their eyes they had averted a disaster however for Nokoribi it was completely different. For her it was as though she had lost everything. She had lost the person closest to her. But while the chains began to unravel and her body fell limp onto the cool ground, the sound of leaving footsteps and the dripping of the unconscious girl's tears were the only thing to be heard.

However from that day onwards her thoughts would fuzz and go blank whenever she tried to remember her happy moments with Brother. Until finally amongst the grey and loneliness of her years she thought only of that lost memory as a dream.

* * *

With an abrupt poke to the forehead Nokoribi fluttered her eyelids open, however remembering her encounter with Kisame she punched the surrounding air and looked to see what her fist had collided with. She blinked twice in surprise. Itachi sat beside her gently rubbing his nose while a few metres away Kisame sat washing Samehada's bandages in a nearby lake.

"Finally you're awake," Itachi said sounding fairly nasally.

_**Yeah, like to see you get knocked out by a big-ass spiky sword, Mr I'm-so-awesome Uchiha.**_

_Please I already have one headache, don't you start. _

"Well, I wasn't exactly lulled to sleep," she snapped glaring at Kisame.

"Don't judge him now, Kisame isn't himself at the moment."

_Hold on why am I still living? Shouldn't I be sealed away or something?_

"Nokoribi," he said quietly, "I know about before. That you're a Jinchuuriki."

She gulped, "Kisame was confused, it was just my fire style…"

"There's no point lying, you should know that, but your secret is safe Nokoribi."

She narrowed her eyes sceptically, unsure of whether it was a mere ploy like with Kisame or if he meant it.

"I don't believe you."

He sighed, "I understand for you trust is an expensive and rare thing, but nobody will find out. You being a Jinchuuriki actually works in my favour."

"I'm not really a Jinchuuriki like the rest, I don't have tails."

"I know," he said, "you are the Phoenix Jinchuuriki. Also known to many as the Un-sealable One, its power can't be harboured by anyone else except the Taiyo Clan. You are what Danzo was searching for and the Akatsuki seek to destroy."

_**Guess you learn something new every day. **_

_He knows more about you, then you do yourself? That's a bit weird. _

"Why am I not dead then?"

The Uchiha hesitated, "the main reason behind me joining the Akatsuki was to insure they wouldn't attack Konoha or harm my brother. Having the Phoenix Jinchuuriki on the inside of the organization could foil the Akatsuki's goal, you could prevent countless wars and stop my worrying."

Nokoribi relaxed a little and smiled to herself, _I would fulfilling my original purpose. Preventing the Tailed Beasts falling into the wrong hands._

Kisame's cooing over his sword distracted her, "and what about Sushi-Face over there?"

Itachi looked at her with a straight face, "I made him forget, just please don't ask me how."

"Alright then and Itachi I have a question," he nodded for her to continue, "did you kill your clan?"

"Very bluntly put, but yes I did," he sighed.

_**Was that the answer you were looking for?**_

_I don't know. He just said he wanted to protect his brother, it doesn't make sense._

"Though I can't tell you much of that night but I'll give you this, what is perceived as reality by one person may be another's illusion."

_So what the hell does that mean?_

_**You're so naïve. He's saying that what people are told as the truth of what happened that night, maybe in fact be false. Or something like that, riddles aren't really my forte. **_

_No you're more of kill everything in sight type bird. _

_**Exactly. **_

Nokoribi nodded and decided not to question the matter further, after all she didn't want to break her only bond with another.

"So are we going to continue our mission?"

"Yes, I'll assist you with your Mangekyō on the way," Itachi said getting to his feet.

"What about Kisame?"

"He's too occupied with his sword," she raised an eyebrow at him, "he is under a genjutsu which makes him believe that Samehada is a woman, you can guess the rest. God, I really hate this time of year."

_**I don't know who to feel sorrier for Samehada or Itachi.**_

Nokoribi shuddered at the sight of Kisame unravelling Samehada's bandages. Itachi called to his partner who followed them, though still in his trance like state. She examined her palms as she walked, at the moment they were only the three tomoe Sharingan.

"So how am I supposed to awaken the Mangekyō abilities? Do I just say abracadabra or something?"

"If only it was that easy, but it's difficult to explain also. Especially since you're not of Uchiha blood," he paused and looked thoughtfully at her, "although I may have an idea."

"What?"

"Just activate your Mangekyō."

Nokoribi did as she was asked and concentrated her chakra into the nerves that were connected to the eye sockets. The tomoe spun forming the usual spiky pattern and she felt an instant drain of her energy.

She glanced at Itachi pending his orders.

Suddenly an array of shuriken flashed towards her, but even with her slowed down vision she couldn't dodge them all. She ended up pinned against a tree, her clothing and skin deeply slice with a grumpy glare moulded into her features.

"Well, that plan didn't work as well the first time I trained you."

_**No shit Sherlock. **_

"Got any better ideas?" she asked unplucking the jagged blades from her flesh.

"If those eyes belonged to my father, than I would assume that they possess similar abilities to my own considering we are family," Itachi mused, "try putting me under a genjutsu."

"No, my genjutsu skills are embarrassing," she wined, "especially in comparison to yours, Itachi the king of genjutsu."

"You don't know a master of genjutsu unless you've met Shisu, but that's beside the point. Just try it out I want see whether you're able to use Tsukyomi."

"Pfft…I wish, but fine I'll give it a go."

She looked directly into Itachi's eyes, this action almost frightening her. How many people have been tortured and killed before him? She tried to push that fact to the back of her mind.

_**Hey, I don't want your creepy thoughts.**_

Nokoribi placed her fingers together in the formation of ram then bird and closed her eyes. Next allowing her chakra to extend and flow into Itachi's head area hoping she had connected with the right cerebral nerves.

Nothing appeared to have happened, or at least not until she opened her eyes.

_**Dear Lord. What have you done?**_

"I'm so sorry Itachi," she said, "I did tell you my genjutsu skills are crap."

Both of their minds were enveloped in an illusion where the sky shone with rainbow sunlight, the sun and clouds giggled together but worst of all…Itachi was being surrounded by cuddly teddy bears.

He sighed, "what did you plan to do, hug me to death? Though I am surprised you could even think this sort of thing up with your upbringing."

"Well, thanks," Nokoribi snapped.

"No, it's a good thing. You're obviously a kind person at heart. But try again. Just this time go for darkness, sharp objects and generally evil things."

She furrowed her brows and focused harder. Her hands trembled with the effort and with one final sweat drip she pushed herself harder.

She opened her eyes once more when she heard Itachi groan.

Now they both stood in world completely filled with spikes and blades, jutting out from every corner, nook and cranny. Itachi however now looked like a pin cushion. Every inch of his body impaled by the knives.

"Maybe next time…less sharp objects," he wheezed before placing his hands together to escape the illusion.

Nokoribi shook her hand bringing herself out of the genjutsu while Itachi rested against a tree stump. They had been walking for all that time and they had reached the end of the forest. Kisame was still trudging behind them, lovingly embracing his sword lover.

"Kisame, how long have we been walking since we left the lake?"

He thought for a moment, "I don't know a minute or so. You two were walking at the speed of light, me and Miss Hada here could barely keep up."

Itachi shivered, "seen as we have arrived, release."

Kisame looked dazed for a moment, then looked down at his arms. He leapt backwards shoving his sword (or ex-girlfriend) away from. Turning to Itachi, he looked like a crazed and enraged…well shark.

"Itachi, one day I swear I will kill you."

"That's what you always say and besides it was the only thing I could find. I wasn't going to use poor Nokoribi now, was I?"

Kisame faced Nokoribi for a moment. His facial features stiffening as the memory of what happened earlier dawned on him. He grinned showing off his sharp teeth.

Beginning to speak Nokoribi cut him off, "please, I don't want to know."

"Nothing happened, the party pooping Uchiha showed up."

Nokoribi looked at Itachi thankfully but he had already walked ahead. She caught up with him and moved by his side.

"Your genjutsu is similar to Tsukyomi however it is weaker, for example when a minute passes in reality within the illusion ten minutes has gone by. While in my Tsukyomi when a few seconds pass in the real world, days pass in my genjutsu."

_**Uchiha's aren't they just so modest?**_

_Look who's talking, greatest chakra monster in the world._

_**I am though. It's a fact.**_

_Riggghhtt._

"We're here now, Lord it's been a long day. This is where we usually take Kisame."

They stood before a building and within various animal noises could be heard. Above the entrance a sign read 'The Shinobi Zoo.'

"A zoo? So he really is more shark than man."

Itachi shook his head, though he hid a smile, "no there is a brothel beside it. A woman who works there will do anything for money, to be quite frank. Though this time of year is also Kakuzu's worst."

_**Even do Kisame? God what are they paying her, two billion ninja coins?**_

Itachi turned to Kisame, "you're on your own from now on. We'll be out here once you're…finished. Nokoribi we can rest for a while, you have a lot of chakra to recover."

Kisame skipped joyfully into the building leaving Samehada behind, whilst Nokoribi and Itachi prepared to rest. She leaned against the wall just at first to relax her eyes but within two minutes she was snoring soundly away.

Itachi looked at her for a second before taking his cloak off and wrapping it round her shoulders.

"Goodnight Nokoribi."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and sorry it's been a busy two weeks, coming back from my holiday and going back to college I thought I would never finish this chapter! But, yeah thanks for reading!**


	18. Food, Glorious Food

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Nokoribi woke up to the now moonlit starry sky. Looking around her she realised Itachi had fallen asleep and the absence of Kisame meant he was still inside the brothel.

_**You realise, now would be the perfect opportunity to escape. **_

_I know it would be but_… she looked at the slumbering Uchiha, _I'm not sure I want to. _

_**With everything he has said, you know we will still get found out anyway. Tobi knows after all. **_

_If I were to die, I would it be rather by the hands of the Akatsuki. At least Itachi wouldn't think I was a coward. This is the freedom I have always wanted. _

_**Alright then kiddo, I'll support you through your choice. **_

She smiled watching as her partner began to stir.

_I do have one question though, Momi. _

_**Yes?**_

_Who was your last host, I've always wondered. _

She was quiet for a moment, hesitant, _**she was an amazing woman who cared a lot for her clan. Loving with not a hateful bone in her body. **_

_I wish I had known her. _

_**You've known her all your life,**_Momi whispered so silently Nokoribi was oblivious to the fact she had even spoken.

"Nokoribi, you're awake," Itachi murmured, "umm…I didn't fall asleep, I was just resting my eyes."

"Alright, well did you rest your eyes well?"

He nodded in reply. Footsteps approached from behind them and Nokoribi stared into the beaming face of Kisame.

"That's me done for another year," he said almost sounding tired.

"You've been in there for nearly half a day. What in the hell were you…actually I don't want to know."

Itachi sighed, "it's not the longest time, if I remember right that would be two days."

"Best two days of my life."

"Wish I could say the same."

Nokoribi got to her feet and stretched her aching bones, "so are we heading back to base?"

"We're all well rested so I see no point wasting time here."

The three of them then moved back into the depths of the forest. Kisame telling of his encounter in the brothel on the way while Itachi pretended to listen and Nokoribi wished she could cut her own ears off.

"…and as I bent her over I shoved my fist…"

"Kisame please change the topic, Nokoribi looks as though she will throw up," Itachi interrupted, "and I am not paying for anymore medical bills."

He groaned, "fine then, Nokoribi how many people have you been with?"

They both looked at her intently. She blushed under the stares and bit her lip. The truth was she had spent her entire life in a prison cell alone so she had never been with anyone. Not even kissed or been kissed. Her partners' faces changed to one of surprise.

"That's a bit of personal question," she said quickly.

But not quick enough.

"You're a virgin," Kisame exclaimed.

"No…well it's just I haven't found the right person and it's not as though it's a bad thing."

_**Well not for you, but when you're an adult female trapped inside an adolescent…it's just a bit frustrating. **_

_I'm sorry, it's not as though I did it on purpose. You're just a dark horse._

"Well if I were you I wouldn't go near Hidan," Kisame warned, "virgins are the only people he can do anything with."

"Yes and then they never meet a pleasant end," Itachi said.

_**As long as it was Hidan, I don't think I would mind.**_

_I bloody would!_

"We should hook you up with someone," Kisame said thoughtfully, "Zetsu always seems pretty lonely, though that's because he eats everything that moves."

_**Unlike you who just mates with everything. **_

"Maybe Sasori," Itachi suggested.

"I don't think I'm really his type," she said and whispered, "creepy puppet."

Kisame smiled, "well I'm always looking for a new partner…"

Both Itachi and Nokoribi replied, "no."

"Okay, okay I'm not the worst of the catch. You haven't seen Kakuzu without his mask, all wormy and gross."

"Really Kisame? I thought worms would have been your type of thing," Nokoribi just laughed at Kisame's death glare.

They had been walking for a while and now above the tree tops the rising sun glinted, creating an amber aurora against the dark sky. The three had now paused to rest the feet. Nokoribi always loved the sun, it was something she rarely saw when she was younger. She admired its beauty while leaning against a stone.

"And Deidara, he is one of the youngest Akatsuki members," Kisame said, "although if you want a real man…"

"A real man that looks like fish hybrid. I'm okay thank you."

"That sounded almost defensive," Itachi noted.

Nokoribi blushed, "I wasn't being defensive just stating the obvious."

The two just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

_**Wow even they knew you were lying.**_

_What?! I don't like the flamboyant terrorist, I'd get blown up within a week. _

_**But just think, those hands would be…**_

_No!_

They continued walking and the topic changed, moving onto business like matters before finally they had reached the base. The sky had brightened now and many of the other members would be waking up.

"I'll see you two later, I'm going to get a well needed shower," Kisame waved then left.

Itachi and Nokoribi said farewell and continued walking further down the corridors.

"Nokoribi, there's something I need to tell you. Urgently."

She raised her eyebrows, _urgently?_

"What is it?"

"It's about your family, in particular your mother…"

An abrupt bounding orange flash bumped into her, knocking her over. She grumbled and pushed Tobi off of her. Deidara sauntered over and stood beside Itachi.

"Deidara! Deidara! I found them," the masked man exclaimed, "they were under me all along."

"I don't know how Zetsu doesn't eat you hmm."

"Is there a reason why you were looking for us?" Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded, "Leader wants everyone in the dining room later on, so he and Kakuzu can rant about money."

After being accused of having a crush on him, Nokoribi just couldn't speak or look at Deidara. As soon as he had appeared with Tobi her stomach had tightened and she could feel her cheeks heat up. She didn't like him of course, it was just embarrassment. Yes embarrassment.

_**You know what, the boy does have lovely eyes. **_

_I know they're…I mean he's just too feminine for me. _

_**I nearly had you there, you do actually like him. **_

_Whatever Momi. _

"Noko, earth to Noko," Tobi said waving his hands in front of her face.

She shook her head not realising she had spent the past few moments staring at Deidara's face, who now looked somewhat weary.

"Erm… I was just day dreaming…" she stumbled then added quickly, "but not about you."

_**Wow. I think he would have to be communication reject to believe that.**_

He frowned at her for a moment, "alright then hmm."

_You forget he is blonde. _

"Noko, Deidara said you must see what Tobi created in the art lesson, I think you'll find it very interesting," Tobi giggled.

"Not sure I like the sound of that."

She sighed and began to walk in the direction the two had come from. She had a bad feeling. But when Itachi dragged Tobi in the opposite direction her dread grew.

"You're coming with me Tobi, let's give them some time together," his three tomoe twisted into the Mangekyō, "yes?"

"Yes, yes leave Noko alone. Just please don't make master Zetsu eat me again, please."

Tobi's cries were soon muffled by distance, leaving Deidara and Nokoribi to walk alone. In silence. How very awkward.

_**Say something. Just whatever pops into your head. **_

"I wonder how Tobi tastes."

_**Okay, let me rephrase that. Whatever normal thoughts pop into your head. But fat luck of that happening.**_

"Did you just say…"

"No, I was just saying I wonder how Tobi tastes, you know with his mask on."

He laughed, "he lifts his mask up, I guess. He doesn't really eat with the rest of us often, hmm."

_What is that guy hiding?_

_**Maybe he's just really ugly. **_

_I doubt that._

_**So you think Tobi is good looking too? I'm shocked what would Deidara think!**_

_Just, just be quiet. Please, for once._

"So Deidara, did you go to art ninja school or something?"

"No I just decided to combine my two loves in life."

"What are your loves?"

He smirked, "clay and blowing shit up, hmm."

"I should have known," she said.

They had reached his dorm door and as he opened it, Nokoribi felt a twist of excitement. Maybe she did care for him. Just a little. It wasn't the same feelings she had for Itachi, no he was more of a sibling to her. But she suddenly felt the urge to be close to the blond, almost as though even with the tongues on his hands she still wanted to hold them. Maybe.

His room was hidden beneath mountains of unused sacks of clay, beneath it all a bed was just visible and he ushered Nokoribi to sit on it. At the other end of the cramped space was what appeared to be a sculpture covered by cloth. Obviously Tobi's art.

Deidara clutched the fabric, "so here it is, Zetsu's annoying sidekick's masterpiece. Behold, hmm."

He tugged the fabric to reveal a slightly bizarre creation. It looked like it was supposed to be human, as it did have human face but something was a bit strange. Perhaps it was the several sword blades that impaled the chest. Or the Konoha forehead protector and the strange cut that sliced the supposed man's eyes. Nokoribi cocked her head to the side.

_Well Tobi is a psycho. _

_**For some reason I feel like I recognise the face. But the name is lost to me. **_

_I don't understand how you can see anything, the bottom half of his face is covered._

"Well that certainly has changed since the last time I saw it," Deidara said, "it was supposed to be a giant fire bird."

"Fire bird?"

"Yeah, like the one Leader is going to capture in the next week."

"What?!" she spluttered.

"Its Jinchuuriki, they were in the same prison as you, hmm?"

Nokoribi whispered, "yes…I guess they were."

_**Well shit.**_

_My exact thoughts, when they see that the entire village is destroyed. They're going to…_

_**Come looking for you? But on the plus side maybe they'll just let Hidan kill us. Ahh…now that's a way to die. **_

_How about I, you know, don't die!_

_**Sorry I was only joking, obviously too soon. **_

"Anyway that was Tobi's 'art,'" he looked at her, "that's all you needed to see."

"Oh okay," she said and turned to leave.

_**Nokoribi! If we're going to die next week then at least live life to the full. Talk to that destruction maniac that you like so much.**_

_About what? We have nothing in common._

_**Let me see, what's the word I'm looking for. Begins with a 'd.' Oh yes, destroying things.**_

_That's two words but I get your point. _

She faced Deidara again who was now topping his pouches with more clay. She watched him silently trying to find something to say. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists.

"_I wish you would touch me with your hands_," a voice abruptly spoke from Nokoribi and she slammed her mouth shut with her hands.

_I didn't even know you could do that._

Momi shrugged, _**I guess I found away.**_

_I hate you._

"What?"

Nokoribi laughed nervously, "I don't know why I said that… _but you do Deidara, you kinky boy._"

_Stop it! I'll speak for myself, okay?_

_**Good girl. **_

"Sorry Nokoribi, but art is my life and although you are a very attractive woman you would just distract me, hmm."

Nokoribi smiled to herself, _he has just gained all of my respect. He's so thoughtful and determined._

_**There's no doubt about it. He's gay.**_

"I understand, I guess. But I was wondering, are you going to blow up Tobi's sculpture?"

He smirked, "maybe."

Nokoribi scratched her head anxiously, "could I watch? You know, there's nothing else to do here."

"Why not? It'll be the first time my art has had a willing audience in ages."

They left the room and head towards the arena. Obviously Deidara had no intention of paying for more refurbishing bills for exploding another room.

As they walked they passed a well washed Kisame and envious looking Sasori. While the puppet just glared at Nokoribi and violently crushed a broken wooden arm, Kisame just laughed knowingly.

"Don't be out there too long you two, we have a meal in half an hour," he yelled.

"What's he talking about, hmm?"

Nokoribi replied quickly, "nothing."

Although it was now late morning there was still a slight chill in the air and the floor was damp with dew. Nokoribi sat down at the edge of the field watching as Deidara placed the sculpture in the centre. He stood back admiring it, before pacing over to her side while carrying an arm that had once been part of the statue.

"How come you're not turning that bit into 'art?"

He passed it over to Nokoribi, who examined it thoroughly, "it isn't made of my clay. Tobi must have found it either in Zetsu's fridge or Hidan's rubbish bin."

"Eww," she squealed throwing it back at Deidara.

_**Would have been a lot worse if it had been blown up and splattered everywhere. **_

_Still gross though. _

"Are you ready to see the most amazing, unique and spectacular piece of art yet?"

She smiled, "yeah might as well."

He put his fingers together and shouted, "Katsu."

A beam of light erupted from the clay as it exploded, rippling through the sculptures soft flesh. The shockwave sent a cloud of damp dirt into the air, shimmering in the sunlight before it settled once more. The sound was deafening but it consisted of clear booms and bangs. All that was left was a charred mark on the ground where the clay once stood.

_**Nothing hits the spot like a morning explosion.**_

Deidara exhaled slowly, "God I've needed to do that for ages, hmm."

"Does it relieve stress?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that, sometimes though I imagine a certain_ person_ is stuck within my clay."

Nokoribi frowned and slightly hedged away, remembering his threat from when they had first fought.

"Who is it? An ex-girlfriend or," she paused, "boyfriend?"

He sighed, "neither, and it doesn't matter. But one day I swear my art will be the death of that damn Uchiha and his mocking eyes, hmm."

_**I know who Deidara wants to kill! It's Itachi.**_

_I would have never of guessed. So no point of showing my Sharingan off to him._

"Nokoribi we had best get going now, the meal will be starting soon, hmm."

She nodded and got to her feet, "well thanks for the entertainment, and just to let you know I prefer your art to Sasori's. Those puppets are just freaky."

"They maybe not of your or my taste," he said walking inside, "but it's a form of art and I still respect it."

_What he does with those puppets, I would not call art. _

_**Yeah more like puppet-ography**__,_ Momi burst into laughter, _**get it?**_

_Sadly I do._

The dining room was just opposite from the area and entering the space Nokoribi was greeted by the scent of glorious food. Her stomach rumbled and thinking about it she had barely eaten all throughout her last mission. She sat at the place marked with her name. Deidara took the place opposite her, whereas by the looks of the name tags she would have Hidan and Tobi at her sides. Great.

As the rest of the members filed in, Nokoribi's mind flitted back to what Itachi had said earlier. Did he know something about her real mother? And what was so urgent about it? She decided to speak to him afterwards.

Once everyone was placed and settled, though Tobi never did stop fidgeting, Pein began the meeting.

"So everyone, as you all know Konan and I will be leaving two days from now in search for the Phoenix Jinchuuriki. While we are both gone, I ask that you all stay inside the base. I don't want our cover been blown by any of your antiques," his eyes glared at Hidan, Tobi and Kisame, "the only one who will be allowed to leave is Kakuzu and that will be to sort out treasury commitments. Is that clear to everyone?"

They all groaned and mumbled but still nodded their heads.

Konan smiled, "well seen as that's over, what has everybody been doing these past few days?"

"Sacrificing."

"Rolling around in…I mean counting my money."

"Puppets."

"Mission."

"Tobi."

"Getting blown up by Deidara."

"And you Nokoribi?"

Before she could open her mouth Kisame cut in, "we've been trying to hook her up with someone, so what do you say Leader? Want to date her?"

Suddenly all the paper plates came to life shoving Nokoribi off of her chair onto the floor. Hundreds of sheets of paper covered her body and wrapped around her mouth, asphyxiating her slowly. She looked at her chest where Konan's face hovered menacingly.

"You'll be dead before you even think about going near my Pein," she snarled.

Nokoribi nodded fearstricken, and the paper released allowing her to breathe once more.

_**The Akatsuki, are a bunch of loonies. **_

_That must mean I am too._

"Did anyone else find that strangely arousing?" Hidan asked.

Kisame and Deidara slowly nodded. Pein looked more shocked now than when Nokoribi had slapped him, he eyed Konan up as though she had turned into a rabid dog.

Nokoribi plumped back into her seat and thankfully Pein called for the food. Everyone's concentration was now at the task at hand. Firstly figuring out whether Zetsu, who had been the nominated chef, had in fact cooked the local fruit lady then trying to eat it.

They all munched slowly but eventually it was decided it was just chicken. The talk at the table turned to less serious matters, Konan had stopped sending murderous glares though Sasori wasn't quite over his hatred.

"Hey Hidan," Sasori whispered, "Nokoribi's a virgin."

"Well, I would never have fucking guessed," he shouted and slung his arm Nokoribi's shoulders, "so that's why they want to find you someone."

She looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"I know about your un-fucking predicament."

For a moment a dazed look graced her face as she strained to decode what Hidan had just said. Then her eyes widened.

_**My dream may come true after all!**_

"I don't have a predicament and I most certainly don't need your help with it."

"Whatever, but I never asked for your permission."

_Whoever told him I swear I'm going to kill._

_**I vote Konan. **_

Once everybody had finished their meal and were leaving the room, Nokoribi darted beside Itachi while avoiding the eye contact with the Jashinist prophet.

"So you wanted to speak to me, Itachi?"

"Yes, follow me to my room. I have something I want to show you," he whispered, "it's about your mother and the previous host of the Phoenix."

Nokoribi frowned, _what could he possibly want to show me?_


	19. The Compromise

**I only own Nokoribi and Momi all other characters are from Naruto which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Itachi quietly shut the door behind them then turned to face Nokoribi. She watched him intently, worried as to why he looked so concerned and…guilty?

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"There's something I need to show you," he sighed, "it's about your parents."

_**Oh dear, I didn't want you to find out like this. **_

_What?_

_**Who my previous host was.**_

"I want to show you the past Nokoribi, of who your mother was and your father. But also the truth behind the night of your clan's destruction," he spoke quietly and stared directly at her with his Mangekyo.

The world suddenly shifted, the stone ground that was beneath her feet was now a pebble path. Itachi was nowhere to be seen but Nokoribi guessed he was guiding her through his genjutsu. The sun was setting in the distance and soon it would be dark. Several children ran passed her retreating to their homes but they were oblivious to her presence.

As she followed the path she realised the village was made up of small huts and the odd farm. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. She reached the end of the trail and stood before the largest hut which stood on the hill as though it was watching over the others.

She stepped inside, curious as to why Itachi had lead her up here. Inside there was a mass amount of noise unlike the calm of outside. At the door there were several bags and by the looks of things they appeared to be supplies. Who ever lived here was going a way for while.

Footsteps skipped to where she was stood and before her a familiar looking girl played with her teddy bear. She had hair the colour of coal and her complexion was pale. Nokoribi frowned trying to think why she recognised her.

"Nokoribi," a woman's voice called, both the child and herself looked up to see where it came from, "there you are. Everything's ready sweetie while you're away behave yourself, okay?"

The woman was, like the child, quite pale. She was slender with long dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Yes mummy, but I want to say goodbye to daddy."

Nokoribi was now frozen. This child was her younger self. Which meant that woman was her real mother. But that was impossible.

_How can this be? I have spent my entire life in that prison cell, I don't remember this place or my own mother._

_**I'm sorry Nokoribi. It's my fault.**_

Her eyes were brimming with tears, now she just wanted hug her mother. Receive the love she has always wanted and needed. Nokoribi just wanted her to be real.

"You know you can't do that, dear. He's at work but he told me to give you this," the mother bent down and cuddled the small child.

However as the mother did so her true feelings were revealed. Tears fell from her cheeks and her face contorted into what appeared to be agony. The mother's arms gripped tightly around the child, almost like someone was going to take her away.

The mother wiped her cheeks, "now you run along Nokoribi and once you get there lock all the doors. You still remember the route don't you?"

"Yes mummy," she said, "but why are you so sad? I'm only going away for a week."

"I know, mummy's just been silly. You enjoy your trip and I'll be here waiting for you when you're back," she smiled and gave her daughter one last kiss before she skipped past Nokoribi through the door.

Nokoribi was still as her surroundings changed once more. She was in the same house as before, her home. Only it was now dark and the rooms were dimly lit. She peered out of the window staring into a giant full moon spilling its light onto a chaotic village. Nokoribi took in a harsh breathe.

Slaughter. It spread across the village like an infection. Men, women and even child their bodies lay strewn across streets. There were screams of fear, no pure terror echoing through the houses.

She looked around the house where only she and another man stood. There was no sign of her mother's presence which worried her. The man was unharmed, a shinobi of this village and stood his ground as though waiting for an attack. He gripped a small katana in quaking fingers, while fearful tears drooled down his stubbly cheeks.

_**Nokoribi, he's your father. I know this because…his wife was my last host. Your mother. **_

_I don't understand. Why can't I remember these people? My own father is a stranger to me. _

However the stillness of the house was broken when a horde of young Leaf shinobi crashed through every entrance of the building. Nokoribi's father stood no chance.

He was attacked from ever side, but he threw several shuriken in each direction severely injuring a few of his attackers. Two charged towards him, one carrying a large boulder like weapon the other weaving several hand signs. Shadows sprung from the ground, constricting her father's movements as the weapon was crashed into his head.

Or nearly did.

He passed through both attacks, pretending to be caught up as a decoy, then sliced one of the men across the nose with his katana. Suddenly his enemies were still, for they had nothing to attack. He had disappeared.

_**Your father was the most skilled Spectrum Skin user of your clan. He could use his Kekki Genkai for over fifteen minutes. **_

Abruptly a man shrieked from the other side of the room before another one gurgled and spat up blood as his chest was broken open by a blade.

"Get Itachi in here, we could really use those eyes about now," one of them called before he too was taken down.

Nokoribi instantly stiffened. She knew Itachi had been part of the raid, but not that he had helped kill her father. She gritted her teeth.

_**Don't worry, your father had very little chakra one of the reasons he was the best. He was almost invisible through the eyes of the Byakugan and Sharingan. **_

_Must be where I get my amazing talent from, I guess. _

Itachi walked through the group of men, Nokoribi noted just how young he looked. The sadness however was still plain on his face. He scanned the room with his Sharingan activated, but shook his head.

"There are too many bodies here, I can't tell," he said, "however there is a large amount of chakra visible upstairs. Possibly the target we're after."

Itachi followed by a few others split up heading towards the stairs, within the crowd was a long blonde haired man, his entire face was covered with scars. A large clatter pushed in front of the advancing shinobi as Nokoribi's father reappeared.

"I won't let you near my wife," he snarled then jumped forward.

As he leaped his hands past through as many of the shinobi's chests as possible, rupturing arteries and ripping their hearts from their place. However when he landed onto the ground the rest of the force swarmed in on him clamping his wrists with chakra restricting cuffs. He thrashed against them but it was to no avail.

"Inoichi, interrogate him there's supposed to be a child within this household," Itachi commanded then sighed, "you know the orders. No survivors."

"Got it," the scarred man replied turning to her father.

Nokoribi couldn't watch anymore, she couldn't bare to see her father tortured. She followed the young Itachi up the stairs allowing her tears to fall as her father let out a cry of pain.

She had entered what appeared to be a child's bedroom. Colourful toys littered the floor, drawings of family members and friends were pinned to the walls, and photos were scatted across the wooden shelves. Inspecting one of the images, she saw her younger self sat a top of her father's shoulders with a grin spread from ear to ear. Her mother stood beside them cautiously holding her daughter up right.

That same woman crouched on the floor.

"Aisuru Taiyo, we have orders to take you into custody," Itachi said, "now tell us where you daughter is or…"

Aisuru lifted a hand to cut him off, Nokoribi gasped. Her mother's hand was bathed in blood and it dripped onto the floor. She looked at them revealing a heavily impaled chest. She laughed at their shocked faces, blood escaping her mouth.

"You've failed your mission but at least… I saved my daughter," she said a tear mixing with the red on her cheeks, "…I love you…Nokoribi."

Just before Aisuru closed her eyes for the last time Nokoribi could have sworn her mother had stared directly at her.

"I got nothing out of the father either," Inoichi said as he entered, "we'll report back to the Leaf now, that woman won't be useful in custody anymore and see what they want us to do about the escapee child."

Itachi nodded and the house emptied of shinobi.

Nokoribi looked at her mother. Just waiting for her to smile and say 'Nokoribi this is the afterlife, you died too that night,' but that wouldn't happen. She felt as though her mother's sacrifice was unescary.

_**Aisuru loved you so much, Nokoribi. She knew also that Danzo would come for her and you would be killed. She couldn't let that happen.**_

_But she didn't have to die…_

_**You're wrong. You were their only child so were next in line to become my host. They would not destroy you if you were the only one left, the only who could harbour my power…I'm sorry. **_

_Don't, Momi it isn't your fault. _

She hadn't noticed one man still stood at the doorway, not until floor boards creaked at least. She turned to see Itachi shift through the room. He stood beside Nokoribi and for a moment she thought it may have been the present one, but his hands gripped the photo she had been looking at earlier. However to her surprise he slid the image into his pocket then left.

Nokoribi's surroundings darted around her once more and she found herself at the centre of the small village. Although now it was much calmer and cleaner. She knelt against an empty water fountain and looked towards the village edge where a figure moved between the trees.

She relaxed slightly when she saw it was her younger self, the child however was less than calm. Her head spun frantically around and Nokoribi knew what was going through her mind. Where were all the people? What had happened? The child sprinted past Nokoribi and by the sound of her echoing steps, she knew where she was going. Home.

However the genjutsu came to abrupt ending and Nokoribi rubbed her eyes to find Itachi sat beside her. He was quiet, waiting for her to speak first.

"I don't blame you for the death of my clan or even my parents," she said, "you were following orders and would have been punished if you didn't."

"Thank you. Your mother I could tell was a wonderful woman. She loved you very much," he rummaged in his cloak, "here."

In his hand was the photo from that fateful night. Nokoribi grasped it, rubbing her fingers along the faces of her parents. A smile lightened her face.

_My family. But I still don't remember them. _

_**That's where I come in, the trauma of finding out your entire clan had perished and the transporting of myself into you. It was just too much for you young mind. You repressed everything.**_

_I guess it worked to the advantage of the village elders of Tsuki. _

_**Exactly. You made this thread of lies that you had been brought up in that cell from babyhood when in fact you had been in there since you were six.**_

"Itachi, this meant a lot to me but what happened after I returned to the village?"

He thought for a moment, "you were taken by Danzo and his men to the prison in Tsuki, you know the rest."

"I see and what about you?"

He hesitated, "in the following two years I destroyed my clan and left the Leaf."

_**He certainly was a busy boy. **_

_I don't think Itachi wanted to do those things._

"Nokoribi, I think it's best that we both get some rest now. It has been a very long day."

_**I think that's Uchiha speak for leave me alone.**_

She smiled, "I guess you're right, I could really do with a nap."

Nokoribi stood up and left saying one last goodbye before closing the door. Today had been mentally exhausting. Her mind was jumbled with frantic feelings and confused emotions. She was happy. Seeing her parents like that warmed her heart. However the sadness their deaths brought her was almost painful. She sighed. She would never be able to think straight again.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hard bump against her torso. She tilted her face down to see a miffed looking red head.

"Hi Sasori," she beamed, trying to deflect his glare of hate.

He just continued to scowl and manoeuvred around her, chuntering as he went. But she ignored him, he wasn't her favourite person to be with so no matter.

_**But Deidara is.**_

_Shush Momi, he's just a friend. We're colleagues after all. _

Nokoribi entered her room, the darkness that greeted her made eyes droop with the weight of fatigue. She really was tired. She shut the door then removed her cloak, stretching her arms thankful the weight of the clothing had gone. As she tugged her leggings down there was an abrupt rummaging sound on her bed. She looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't stop on my account bitch-cheeks," Hidan said.

Nokoribi flicked the light on, being in a dark room with Hidan hadn't proven safe when they first met, and she couldn't help stand aback in shock. Her once spotless room was filthy with blood. The bed covers he lay on had been dyed scarlet by the dripping wound on his palm and the floor...God don't even ask. A large bloody Jashinist pentagram had been sprawled across the ground.

Nokoribi felt like she was about to have a heart attack from an emotion overload.

"What have you done to my room you religious imbecile," she snarled.

_**Nokoribi, calm down. I don't want to fry my beautiful Hidan again.**_

He smirked, "you like it?"

"Get out before I kill you painfully over and over again."

"Sounds like fun, but I need to talk to you about our little predicament."

She sighed, "predicament?"

He stood up and walked towards her, "you see, I can't just fuck anybody, there are very strict rules about it. Firstly the bitch has to be a virgin, Jashin deserves only the pure ones after all. After the bitch has had the best time of her fucking life, it's demanded that I sacrifice them."

Nokoribi folded her arms and raised a sceptical eye brow, "so why is there a problem?"

"Well, if I killed you the pierced-pussy-face would get pissed," Hidan said, "so Lord Jashin came to me with a compromise."

"And what would that be?"

"I just torture you a little bit. Nothing too extravagant just a few impaled limbs, maybe a couple of minor arteries punctured. Just a teeny tiny torture-fuck. What do you say?"

_**Yes! Yes! Yes! **_

"Erm…no. It's not something I'm into because, you know, I'm not insane."

"Would you rather I fucking killed you?"

"No I just don't want to do anything with you, you psychopath," she yelled, "now get out."

He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back into the wall, the jutting rocks cutting her back. Nokoribi glared at him defiantly.

"I think I might just stay bitch-cheeks," he whispered tightening his grip.

_Seriously? More of this shit. First Kisame and now him. _

_**They are male S-rank criminals after all. **_

_Either way I'm cutting this short._

Nokoribi's eyes bore into Hidan's. She felt her chakra drain slightly as it extended to connect with the nerves within his brain, though she noted smugly that it was hard to find any.

_I have a great genjutsu that will shake him up. _

_**No Nokoribi, it'll be too much. It could…kill him. **_

"Mangekyō Sharingan," she said.

Her room suddenly morphed, taking Hidan and Nokoribi with it. The world that surrounded them was splattered with neon colours, infested with cute bunny rabbits and trees that spawned chocolate, making the air reek of sweetness. Hidan shrieked. Yep, shrieked.

"What kind of mother-fucking genjutsu is?"

Nokoribi laughed, "I figured torture wouldn't work on you, so…being tickled vigorously by pink teddy bears seems to do the job."

The bear's fluffy paws clawed at his armpits and ribs forcing Hidan to burst into fits of laughter, his entire body shuddering. His eyes welled up and tears began to roll down his angry looking cheeks.

"I swear to…Lord Jashin," he howled, "I'm going to…fucking kill you…bitch-cheeks."

She smiled, "I do wonder how long this genjutsu can last. Let's see shall we."

* * *

**Author's Note- thanks for the reviews everyone! I don't like this chapter very much, possibly because I kept accidentally deleting it then rewriting it but anyway...Enjoy!**


	20. Hide and Seek

Nokoribi sighed as she left Leader's office. Hidan now apparently need therapy…because he was tickled by teddy bears. She shook her head, what was the world coming to. The therapy session would start immediately and be funded by her own ninja coins. It was the first time she had actually had to pay for anything.

_**Maybe they have finally accepted you as a member.**_

_I hope not. With the amount of trouble I get into, I don't think I could even afford to live._

_**Though it was pretty funny when old man stitches blew a casket when he saw your room. **_

She smirked at the memory. Kakuzu had been so enraged by the bloody mess in her room he practically tentacle raped the Jashinist. Strangling him and throwing his body against the walls.

"Do you know how much it's going to cost to get those dry cleaned?" he had yelled.

"Teddies, teddies everywhere," had been Hidan's murmured reply.

_That was pretty funny, but now my room has to be repaired and I have to sleep on the common room sofa._

While she was on her way to her new room, she bumped into Deidara. He didn't even look at her. Not even a simple hello. Nokoribi stared after him not sure what she had done wrong. There was a distant slam signalling he had entered his room.

_**What's got stuck up his butt?**_

Nokoribi shrugged and continued onwards. She could really use that nap, especially after destroying Hidan mentality, the very little he had left anyway. Thankfully as she walked into her part-time room there was nobody to be seen. She laid her tired body on the sofa and closed her eyes. It wasn't especially warm so she cuddled her arms.

_How the hell am I supposed to sleep in here? It's freezing!_

_**I could heat the place up, if you want…**_

_No, it's fine. I'll just suffer, damn cheap Kakuzu. Not allowing us to put the heating on._

_**It does save money. **_

She sighed to herself and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Nokoribi looked around her. Where was she? There was so much white and…nothingness. Was this what death was like? She floated in this hollow space, her long black hair trailing behind her.

Two figures stood in the distance, mere shadows against the brightness. But getting closer she could make out some features. Male and female.

"Nokoirbi," the man called, "it's about time you got here."

She recognised the voice and instantly her heart broke. They were her parents. Her body came to halt just a few metres in front of them. Her father beamed, pearly teeth showing beneath the darkness of his beard, while her mother tilted her head smiling gently.

"Mum and Dad? Why are you here," she paused, "unless I really am dead…"

"Don't be silly, you're dreaming. Your father left you with one last message before you left, this is just your mind portraying it ."

_**It's nice to see you again Aisuru and Yuki. **_

Aisuru laughed, "it's good to see you've been taking care of my daughter for me, Momi."

"Nokoribi," Yuki said, "we're sorry your childhood was ruined by those monsters…I wish I had killed them myself."

She stared at her father, a tear rolling down her cheek. Nokoribi moved forward and hesitantly touched he parent's shoulders. She let out a heavy breathe then grabbed them both, holding them in a tight hug.

With streaming eyes she said, "you have no idea, how long I've been waiting to do this. Please don't ever leave me again."

Aisuru sniffled, "Nokoribi, we are dead. I would be a terrible parent if I never left you. You have to move on."

Yuki pulled away to look at his daughter's damp cheeks, gently wiping them. He giggled to himself.

"You have become a beautiful woman. I wish too that you could be with us. However there is too much at stake, and you must be the person you need to be. Not give up and die, just to see us."

She reluctantly nodded, rubbing her blurry eyes. Their forms were slowly fading into the background, and she couldn't bare seeing them disappear before her eyes. Forever.

"Nokoribi, my message to you is this," her father said, "if you ever get into trouble go to Konoha."

"But their elders ordered the destruction of our clan, why would I ever find refuge there?"

Her father held his hand up, "you will be safe. You're a precious weapon to them, they would never kill you. Once you get there be sure to ask for Kakashi Hatake, got it?"

The bodies had now nearly gone and she grasped them in the hope of bringing them back. But there was no hope.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. We love you so very much," they called to her.

"Bye Mum and Dad."

* * *

"**What should we do with her?**" black Zetsu asked, "**she's been like this for fifteen minutes**."

He looked down, examining a clinging Nokoribi around his waist. Her eyes were closed and every so often a soft snore would escape from her lips. He presumed she was asleep.

"Maybe we should just eat her," the white half replied.

"**No, I don't like spicy food. Fire types always give me a bad stomach.**"

"But she look so tasty, just a nibble."

Nokoirbi's eyes shot open. At first she was confused, this wasn't how she fell asleep after all. What was she hugging anyway…She tilted her head upwards.

A beaming Zetsu met her stare.

_**Why in hell are you hugging the messed up radish!**_

She shrieked, thrusting her arms away from him so quickly and with that much force the sofa flipped over. She struggled beneath it, groaning as she realised the chair arm had crushed her leg. She eventually managed to push it off her and sat nursing her injury while scowling at the Venus flytrap…thing.

"**Why do we always get that reaction around people? **I don't know. But it's sad how even Kisame calls us freaky."

"What were you even doing in here?"

"Leader told us to start cooking. **Then we walked past you and got attacked.**"

Nokoribi frowned, "I do believe that's called a hug."

"You're the first person to hug us," Nokoribi smiled, "**and we didn't like it.**"

_**Well, isn't he a heartless cannibal. **_

_Technically he isn't accannibal, seen as he's more plant than human. _

_**Either way he is heartless and creepy. I didn't even sense his chakra. Not by one bit.**_

_Wait a second. I have an idea._

_**Oh God no!**_

"Zetsu, you're used as reconnaissance, yes?"

"We could fight if we wanted. **Yeah, we're actually very powerful.**"

"Of course you are," Nokoribi said slowly, "but I was wondering, maybe you could teach me how to hide my chakra like you."

Zetsu thought for a second.

"I don't know, _he _wouldn't really like her being totally undetectable. **Shush, you idiot you're thinking out loud.**"

She raised an eyebrow, "and who is 'he'..."

"**Nobody. We would be honoured to train you."**

"Okay then, so when shall we start?"

"Once we have finished breakfast, that shinobi isn't going to cook itself. **He means shin of boar…**"

Nokoribi watched as Zetsu darted into the kitchen.

_**I think it's best we just have toast today. **_

_Yeah I don't really like boar. _

Nokoribi began reorganising the room, flipping the sofa back over. In fact she hadn't actually realised how much damage she had done. She propped up wooden cabinet that had stood beside the chair. The rest of the Akatsuki had began to file in to the room, dragging themselves to their nearest seats and yawning as they went. Nokoribi sat by herself happily watching her sleepy colleagues. It was still strange to think of them all as criminals.

However as the minutes passed, their personalities were soon brought back to life. Sasori and Deidara were in a heated argument about guess what? Art. No surprise there. She noted that both Itachi and Hidan were missing. Which meant Kakuzu could count his money and pay the bills in peace and Kisame wasn't under the threat of Tsukyomi. In fact he was actually having a conversation with Tobi, who was ecstatic that someone was willingly talking to him. She guessed Pein and Konan were busy preparing for their mission.

_**You really are comfortable here, aren't you?**_

_I guess so, but I have feeling it will only last so long._

"Food is ready everybody," White Zetsu exclaimed, "**and you better enjoy it or you'll be dessert.**"

Their breakfast was handed out and each member stared at the brown charred 'food' at the centre of their plates. However once looking back at Zetsu's menacing glare they dug in straight away. Nokoribi too wasn't so keen on it but she had eaten far worse things when she had been imprisoned so she gulped it down. Sasori watched smugly as the rest of them ate, not being able to eat was definitely a gift rather than a curse.

"Mister Zetsu, that was…lovely," Tobi said, "what are Tobi's duties today?"

"We are teaching Nokoribi to hide her chakra, **but we guess you can help. You have been a good boy lately.**"

The masked man tilted his head to the side and looked towards Nokoribi, who returned his gaze. She didn't want Tobi there and she mentally cursed Zetsu. They both were silent for a moment before she nodded reluctantly.

Tobi leapt up and dragged Nokoribi from the seat, the rest of the members watching in amusement. Although Nokoribi noted Deidara still looked disgruntled and sulky. However what the hell for she had no idea. She groaned and whipped her arm from his grasp.

"I can move by myself you swirly-faced idiot," she snapped.

"No need to be mean," he whimpered, "Tobi's just happy that he can train again with his most favourite member."

_**Favourite member, yeah right.**_

The three left the room, making their way to the arena, and Nokoribi's thoughts returned to the meeting of her parents.

_Momi, who is Kakashi Hatake?_

_**I never saw him while I was within your mother but I heard many tales of him. Apparently he's like you.**_

_A Jinchuuriki?_

_**No, he was given a Sharingan by a dying friend. **_

"Noko, what you thinking about?"

Zetsu walked further ahead while Tobi had lagged behind so he could walk beside her. Nokoribi, however, did not appreciate the attention.

"Nothing that concerns Spectrum Skin copy cats like you," she murmured.

"Sorry Tobi didn't hear that, what did you say?"

She whispered, "nothing. I was just wondering about a rumour I had heard about a Leaf Shinobi."

"**What Shinobi**?" Zetsu questioned.

They entered the vast space of the arena and the sun was now at its highest point in the sky. There was little to no shade which meant stealth would be difficult in the open light.

She waved her hand, "never mind. We can talk about it later."

_Although spending free time with Zetsu hadn't really been on my agenda._

"So what should Tobi do, Mister Zetsu?"

"Stand over there **and be quiet**," he turned to Nokoribi, "perhaps you should activate Spectrum Skin. Try to hide your chakra and we'll see if you're any good."

Nokoribi allowed her body to disappear against the surroundings closing her eyes to focus on controlling the flow of her chakra. It scattered itself across her body so it would hopefully leave only a scarce trace detectible. She had mastered the skill when she was younger but it had never become a talent.

"What now," she spoke out.

Tobi looked puzzled as to where the voice came from shaking his head in 'astonishment'. Zetsu turned away and his feet suddenly sank below the earth.

"**Let's play a game of hide and seek. **We're it."

"Ooh I love this game," Tobi danced around looking for a concealed spot.

_**Of course the crazed lollipop likes hide and seek. **_

Nokoribi smirked and also made her escape. She took a deep breath then delved into the cliff side. Her body dashed through the rock until she found a comfortable position where she could also stick her nose out for air.

_Hopefully Zetsu won't take too long otherwise I'm going to end up drowning in soil._

_**Or you'll just get crushed by the pressure once your body becomes solid again. **_

_I was trying not to think about that. _

Seconds passed. Then moments which turned into minutes. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Spectrum skin was wavering and her limbs were beginning to bruise as the little chakra that kept her ethereal seeped from her skin. At least she could still breathe…

She took in nostril full of air but it abruptly cut off. She continued to snort hard to clear the obstruction but nothing worked. Nokoribi panicked.

Or she did until she heard a little yelping giggle.

_**Fucking Tobi.**_

She jumped through the wall and slammed into him so they both ended up on the floor. As Tobi flung back onto his feet Nokoribi groaned.

He was pointing at her face and singing, "Tobi got your nose, Tobi got your nose, Tobi got your…"

Nokoribi swiped his legs with her foot cutting his sentence off as he tumbled. Just before he hit the ground she managed to crush his groin with her foot, forcing a groan from his chest.

Satisfied now that Tobi was suffering, Nokoribi stood up with a smirk and dusted herself off.

"That was highly amusing. **Yes, worth wasting our time with her.**"

Zetsu watched from the far cliff his head poking out just below a tree trunk, completely hidden.

* * *

**Author's Note: Really sorry for the really late update! There's been a lot of family problems at the moment so my mind has been elsewhere, it's also why this chapter is terrible. I promise you though, the next one shall be an improvement. Hopefully. Thanks for reading :)**


	21. Something Interesting

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does and only Nokoribi and Momi belong to me.**

The leading pair of the Akatsuki organisation had now been gone for a few days and the odd news that was received via messenger pigeon was that they had, had little luck finding the Phoenix Jinchuuriki.

During their days of absence the base had been quiet and with little happenings. This came as a shock to Nokoribi. She had thought the place would have surely been destroyed without Leader keeping everyone in line. However everyone seemed to be on their best behaviour. Even Tobi.

_**Nokoribi?**_

_Yes?_

_**I'm bored. We haven't done anything interesting in days.**_

_Well, I've been enjoying this book…_

_**I mean, anything that I find interesting. I know! Let's go outside.**_

_You know only Kakuzu was permitted to leave the base. Why can't you just let me enjoy my last few days of living, relaxing? Why must there always be drama?_

As Nokoribi flicked the page the door to the common room opened and in trudged Deidara. For a moment they both shared gazes, before the blonde scowled and changed his direction to the kitchen. She sighed.

_**He's still in a grump? Maybe you should find out what's wrong. **_

She closed her book and placed on the table, _might as well, otherwise you'll never give me any peace. _

Nokoribi sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Deidara stood at the side making himself a quick snack. Although he didn't look up, Nokoribi could tell the he acknowledged her presence.

"What do you want, hmm," he asked.

"Nothing really," she paused, "have I done something wrong to you? I mean, I said you're art was better than Sasori's so I assumed I was now in your good books."

"People like you…you don't appreciate my art. Those eyes mock my creations. You're just like _him_."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

_**I'm going to guess…your Sharingan.**_

"Are you mad because of these…" she asked lifting the palms of her hands.

He simply scoffed and walked past her, taking angry bites from his food.

"Deidara, don't be such a bitch. You really are such a girl."

He stopped dead. His frame seemed to shake slightly and he dropped whatever he was eating onto the floor.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Are you too much of a girlie girl to stop me?"

_**Now, who's looking for a fight. **_

_I'm sick of his attitude, I didn't ask for these…curses. _

"One more time. Just once more," he whispered.

Nokoribi smirked, "come on hit me with your best handbag."

His body hurled around and he flung himself at her. His hand locked around her neck and he pushed her head down to his side, forcing Nokoribi into a headlock. She scrapped at his arms, but they would not break the hold. He walked with her out of the room, dragging her as he went.

"Will you stop pulling my hair? God you really do fight like a girl," Deidara pinched her scalp even harder, "ouch. Where are you taking me?"

"The arena. We'll settle this once and for all."

"Can't you let me walk? I'm not going to run away from a little fight with you."

He smirked, "but this is too much fun."

As Nokoribi was pulled they passed Kisame and Itachi who looked somewhat bemused by the pair.

"How adorable. It's their first fight," Kisame laughed, "should we follow to make sure they don't kill each other?"

Itachi nodded, "this should be interesting."

_Now they're following? Great._

Nokoribi sighed, "Spectrum Skin."

Her body moved through Deidara's arm and she stood up straight with a scowl now twisting her features.

"Damn you and your Kekki Genki. It's time to settle this."

They had reached the arena. Itachi and Kisame made themselves comfortable at the side-lines while Deidara and Nokoribi took their stands.

"One rule."

Nokoribi looked up, "what now?"

"No Sharingans."

"I beat you before without using a Sharingan, remember?" she smirked.

_**Let's get this show on the road!**_

The area became silent. Nokoribi waited for his first attack, her eyes resting intently on him. But there was no movement.

_Fine, I'll go first._

Her arms flung behind her back and she sprinted towards him.

_Let's see how great your hand to hand combat is._

She leapt on to Deidara's form, thrusting all of her weight in his direction. As he fell to the floor she forced her knees into his shoulders so he couldn't get away. Her bawled fist crashed into his face, with no flaying arms trying to block her attack, which she did find a little strange. She hit him dead on the nose. Bull's eye.

_Wait…what the?_

She stared at her hand in confusion. It was now engulfed by a mound of clay. She tried to shift it but it was stuck.

_When did he create a clone?_

A crash erupted from the ground a few metres away and Deidara burst through the soil. Nokoribi cursed under her breathe.

"Katsu."

The blast hurled her body into the cliff side of the arena. Her arm, although it was fortunate it hadn't been blown off, was covered in burns with parts of her flesh missing. There was a crash as she hit the floor and a plume of dust surrounded her body.

Nokoribi let out a yell of pain. She grasped her arm, trying to nurse it as well as she could. In the corner of her eye she could see Deidara walking towards her. A blade glinted in his hand.

_Is he insane? He could have killed me!_

_**You did call him a girl. **_

_Don't try to justify his actions. He nearly blew me up. _

_**You've suffered worse pain, so get up and fight.**_

She groaned and scrambled to her feet. In the distance she spotted Kisame laughing, more than likely a result of her pain, and Itachi, who looked somewhat concerned. Deidara was now a few paces in front of her and his eyes seemed to blaze with excitement.

"That was quite the masterpiece," he said, "maybe we should create art together more often."

Nokoribi cocked her head, "yes, but let's swap roles. This time you're the one who gets burnt and blown up."

Her hands blasted several signs and an eruption of flames flew from the palms of her hands, engulfing the blond. However he managed to pull his body from out of the blaze, coming away with just a few scorches. An arrogant smirk covering his face as the smoke cleared, he looked over to where Nokoribi was.

But she no longer stood there.

In fact as he stared around the space, he saw no sign of her.

"She must have run," he sniggered, "how cowardly…"

His words were suddenly silenced. Kisame let out an amused gasp. Nokoribi now stood exactly in the spot Deidara had been standing.

Whilst he had been avoiding and concentrating on her first attack, Nokoribi managed to sparse out her chakra and use Spectrum Skin to phase beneath the ground. After the slow sludge of reaching him while under the surface, she grabbed his ankles and surged her own chakra through him. Making him too become ethereal.

It was simple after that. Deidara slid between the rocks and Nokoribi pushed herself up. Without her lasting contact however he returned to his regular form and now was trapped beneath the dirt.

_Eat soil, you flamboyant terrorist. _

Glaring at the ground, a pair of hands was just visible beneath the dirt. Nokoribi tickled the palms of them and grinned when the fingers grappled at her touch.

"Now Deidara," she said, "I think you owe me an apology and if you agree with me I'll pull you out. Wriggle your fingers once for no and twice for yes."

She paused and waited for his response. His hand twitched once.

"You realise your oxygen, if it hasn't already, will run out. Would you rather die than say sorry?"

His hands twitched twice.

"Well, that's not very nice. Especially since…ermm…it doesn't matter. Just apologise, you idiot."

There was a long pause but he finally flicked his fingers twice.

_**Make him pinky swear.**_

_Isn't that a little childish…_

_**Do not belittle the power of the pinky swear. No do it!**_

_Okay, okay. Sheesh._

"Pinky swear," Nokoribi commanded.

Deidara's little finger curled and she too did the same. At the touch she sent a wave of her chakra into his own current and he finally hauled himself up.

"I'm sorry Nokoribi."

"Now, what are you sorry for?"

He smiled, "for this."

Deidara jumper from where he was crouched and pinned her down, his knees holding her arms in place. A kunai stung the skin of her throat. He leaned into her ear.

"I'm sorry for nearly blowing you up and for being stroppy with you over the past few days. I hope you understand that I do care for you."

"Then why the kunai then?"

"I can't have people think that I care about something else then art. It would make my devotion seem tacky," he smirked.

"Thanks," Nokoribi said, "now please let me go. I think I'm going to have to seek medical attention for my arm."

At side-lines Kisame strained to hear what was going on. However with his Mangekyō activated, Itachi had heard every word. A grin twitched slightly at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile in the remnants of Tsuki

"Pein, what has happened here?"

"I'm not sure, Konan. However this is most definitely the work of the Phoenix Jinchuuriki."

The pair walked along the path that had once lead to the Village Hidden in the Darkness but was now surrounded by its ashy fragments. They continued onwards into what used to be the centre, only now it was nothing more than a hollow crater. Buried beneath the wreckage a concealed prison was visible, its walls now black and charred.

Pein let out a disgruntled sigh as a mass of file paper was set free by a passing breeze and caught around his ankle. He picked them up and his grey eyes scattered along the paper as he read.

Konan stepped forward examining the burns, "do you think she escaped?"

"Of course," he smirked and slid the papers into Konan's hand.

"Impossible."

The paper slipped from her hand as they walked away from the village. The wind blew upwards and it revealed a photo a slim girl with her black her hanging loose by her shoulders. Her name was printed below.

**Nokoribo Taiyo. Phoenix Jinchuuriki. **

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long everybody! Was suffering from massive writer's block but now I have masses of ideas for the chapters to come so they should be up pretty soon. Thank you for reading. :)**


	22. Goodbye

**I only own Nokoribi all other characters belong to Naruto which is property of Masashi Kishimoto**

Nokoribi's arm was now bandaged. Her burns weren't severe and Kakuzu had told her just to apply some cream to it every so often. Deidara had suffered very little damage, just a few bruises from the pressure of the ground, so he and Sasori had been sent off to collect the One Tail's Jinchuuriki. She wondered down the corridor, thoughtfully pulling at the cotton.

A shiver shuddered down her spine and she stopped.

_I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon, Momi._

_**Are you going to prepare your route of escape?**_

_I already have one in mind, but hopefully I won't have to use it. _

She sighed, why was life so unfair?

"What's wrong Nokoribi?" a dark voice muttered from behind her, "worried about the security of your identity?"

She knew who it was just by the sudden appearance of his chakra. The darkness was what had sent a shiver down her spine.

Nokoribi narrowed her eyes, "what do you want, Tobi?"

He walked closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, "let's talk somewhere more private."

Before she could do anything, Nokoribi felt her body slowly been sucked into some kind of vortex. The corridor that surrounded her twisted and turned. Soon enough she no longer felt the presences of the other member's chakras. Instead she found herself in a vast empty space, where her surroundings were nothing but darkness. She stood on a plat form and opposite her was Tobi.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"My own dimension, but that is irrelevant," he paused, "I in fact wish to make a deal with you."

She laughed, "and what do you possess that could be of any use to me?"

"Your fate."

Nokoribi fell silent. Her heart beat felt like it had slowed and her veins ran cold.

He let out a dark chuckle, "well now, that silenced you. I'm sure you can already guess what I'm about to offer you. You are the host to magnificent power, which cannot be sealed. In order for the Akatsuki to gain any use out of you, you must comply."

"So what? Have I not already done everything you asked for?"

"I wonder if that little bird is active in your small mind. Let me tell you the story about where that fiery vulture originally came from."

_**Oh here we go.**_

_What?_

_**This story is just so…embarrassing.**_

_Really you're embarrassed at a time of mortal peril? _

_**Sorry, I forgot the world revolved around you.**_

"It was in a time many years ago, when the Sage of the Six Paths neared the end of his life. I'm sure you have heard that he created the Bijuu, well he is your creator too Phoenix. Extracting chakra from each beast, he created your limbs, flesh and organs. However, it wasn't enough. For the Phoenix's purpose, it needed more power. For this he looked to the giver of life, the mother to all living things. The Sun. He somehow extracted a portion of it solar energy and passed it through into you.

"In fact the amount was so great that, the world's light dimmed for a short while. This light gave you life. Years later you were entrusted to the Taiyo Clan, sealed within their leader. A unique Fūinjutsu was used, so instead of sealing you inside the host's mind and body, you were imprisoned in every cell and chromosome. Enabling the clan's later generations to inherit you. It was the first and last time you were sealed."

"So what?" Nokoirbi snapped, "what does this little tale have anything to with my fate?"

If his mask wasn't veiling his facial features, a twisted smirk would have been visible.

"You Jinchuuriki are all the same. Selfish beings that are lost in your own misery, unable to see that your destructions will lead to peace in this shinobi world."

She grit her teeth. Her thoughts flashed back to Han, the host to the Five Tails.

"You clearly know nothing of the pain we are forced to endure."

He cocked his head, "funny. I never would have thought the Phoenix would put itself on the Bijuu's level, yet you say 'we'."

_**He's right with that point. **_

"Not that it matters," he continued, "now back to the deal."

"It doesn't matter. I won't agree to anything _you_ want me to do."

"Oh really?" he sneered, "as soon as Pein returns the plan for your future will commence. It will be painful and you will eventually die but you shall comply."

She glared at him, "and what if I don't obey?"

"I have been watching you for a while Nokoribi and although I don't know the reason behind the bond, you have become attached to a certain Akatsuki member. Itachi. If you escape or try to pull anything stupid I will destroy him."

_Brother…_

_**Don't listen to him. He's bluffing. **_

"Don't believe me?" he questioned, "the only reason I kept you identity secret was so I could find a vice I could hold you in. That vice is Itachi. You see, the way for the Akatsuki to gain your power is somewhat a kerfuffle. Extracting the Phoenix chakra from your very DNA takes time and lots of effort. We don't want to have to worry about you attacking us half way through the process either."

_I can't let him hurt Itachi. Not for my sake. I can't risk the bluff. It would forever ruin my conscience if he died because of me._

_**Nokoribi…don't do this.**_

_I'm sorry Momi._

"I'll do it. But I want to see everyone first."

"I don't think that will be possible either," he shrugged, "Pein has probably already sent a messenger pigeon to Kakuzu, telling of his discovery in Tsuki. They will be ordered to detain you."

She clenched her fists, "you're a dick, you know that right?"

He just laughed. His hand cupped Nokoribi's shoulder and they were transported back to the Akatsuki base. She shivered at the thought of her impending doom.

She thought back to her fight with Deidara. His threat was never real. It had been like they were play fighting, she smiled at the memory. Although she thought of her colleagues as friends, some much more than just that, she knew they would follow their leader's orders.

Unless they wanted to become traitors again. This she highly doubted.

_**Nokoribi, please just try. Just once more. Try to survive again. **_

_I can't. Itachi will…_

_**Use Spectrum Skin and go see him. Before it's too late. He'll understand and you know best, that he can take care of himself. **_

_I guess one last try wouldn't hurt. _

Nokoribi was being dragged by the arm to the common room. Tobi clearly wanted her somewhere all the members could see. She slowly breathed out.

She felt the cold drain rush across her body as her skin turned translucent. The change of her solid anatomy fuzzed through her being, and as she became fully ethereal, she phased through Tobi's clutches. His grip grasped at thin air and he cursed in frustration.

Nokoribi sprinted through the walls, heading in the direction of Itachi's room. She had a feeling however that Tobi would use that teleportation jutsu from earlier and beat her to him. But she was glad to find Itachi wondering the halls, rather in his room. At least Tobi wouldn't find them then. As easily anyway.

He looked surprised by her sudden presence as she returned to her original state. She panted heavily.

"What's wrong Nokoribi?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, just come with me."

She held out her hand and he grabbed it. Sending her chakra through into his receptors they both managed to pass through the base walls. They sprinted across the immense field of stone and eventually their feet fell onto the ground outside of the hideout.

Nokoribi collapsed to her knees, exhausted from having to drag Itachi with herwhile in Spectrum Skin.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I had to warn you," she wheezed, "Leader has found out what I am and Tobi threatened that if I try to escape he would kill you."

Itachi looked as though he was considering, "Nokoribi, Tobi would never think of destroying me. As arrogant as this may sound, I am too much of an asset to the organization. However you _must_ leave."

Her stomach dropped and her heart fell. She didn't want to leave. She had just found her family, why would she ever want to run from it? Her eyes welled up blinding her and she bawled her hands into angry fists.

Itachi bent down to her level on the floor. He prodded her forehead, like he had done when she had been little. Nokoribi tried so hard to restrain the flow that wished to break her emotional dam. But that poke, that loving gesture, crushed it in an instance.

Her chest broke with sobs and she leaned into Itachi. He didn't seem shocked by her action and let her face delve into his chest. Placing a comforting hand on her head, he soothed her.

"Don't worry, Nokoribi. You may feel you belong here but you're not a bad person. This organization is made up of criminals, who would gladly kill each other if they were ordered to."

"That doesn't make me feel any less attached," she grumbled.

He smiled slightly, "you're a good person, and there are lots of good people out there who need your strength. You need to run."

She looked at him. Her tears were dry now and she stood up.

"What now then?" she asked.

"I shall return to the base. You will escape into the forest and we shan't see each other, hopefully, ever again. You must protect the Phoenix spirit no matter what. It can't fall into the hands of the Akatsuki. But I must follow orders so I can protect Sasuke. I will attack you with full force if we meet again. You understand that, right?"

She nodded, feeling her lip quivering once more. Itachi leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly.

Then with their last goodbye Nokoribi sprinted off into the forest.


End file.
